Dreams of Death
by Kirsche
Summary: Tras haber capturado las cartas Clow haberlas convertidas a cartas Sakura, nuestros amigos han llevado una vida muy tranquila, pero un suceso muy extraño hace que todos viajen a Inglaterra, para revelar un secreto muy obscuro de la vida de Clow Lead
1. DOD1

Dreams of death  


Por : Ale-chan y NoirEngel  
  
Introducción:  
Han pasado 6 años después de la transformación de las cartas, Eriol Hiragizawa había ido a visitarlos algunas temporadas a Japón. Shaoran había regresado de su natal Hon Kong y había establecido una relación con Sakura, Tomoyo por su parte había decidido ir a estudiar Francia, pero por algunas temporadas los iba a visitar al igual que Eriol.  
  
Capítulo 1: El primer sueño  
  
***Aeropuerto de Tomoeda*** 14 de agosto 9:40  
Sakura: adiós Eriol, nos veremos  
Shaoran: sí nos volveremos a ver  
Nakuru: irás a verme mi querido Toya??  
Eriol: si, nos volveremos a ver, recuerden que quedamos en que las próximas vacaciones de navidad irán a visitarnos a Inglaterra...¡hasta entonces¡ los esperaremos a todos ¡¡  
***En el Avión***  
Eriol miraba las nubes, le parecía un día bastante agradable para volar...tanto mirar le hizo cerrar los ojos y se quedó dormido...  
-Todos esta oscuro y esta todo cerrado es una habitación rodeada de pergaminos y libros viejos, todos ellos están machados de sangre a unos cuantos metros se encuentra una mesa pequeña y desgastada por el tiempo, sobre ella hay un libro bastante antiguo en la portada tiene una luna invertida de color negro y debajo un sol rojo y encima un símbolo extraño, al acercarse el libro comienza a brillar, tomo el libro delicadamente en sus manos y lentamente lo abrió hubo una gran ráfaga  
de viento, dejando únicamente en su interior una carta, una carta Clow rápidamente volteo la carta pero para su sorpresa esta estaba vacía no contenía ni dibujo ni nombre........  
  
Eriol:( quién despertó sobresaltado después de ese extraño sueño)  
Nakuru: ¡Eriol ya llegamos!  
Eriol: si, en un momento voy  
Nakuru: No es extraño volver a casa... cuando ya acabaron tus vacaciones de verano y tienes que volver a tu vida normal...es decir a todas tus responsabilidades...como por ejemplo el colegio...  
Eriol: y que lo digas¡ hola de nuevo a la preparatoria...sería mejor haberme quedado en Japón a terminar la preparatoria como Shaoran...pero no me quejo adoro Inglaterra  
  
***Casa de Eriol (Inglaterra )*** noviembre 27 - 9:40 a.m. (3 meses después)  
(comedor)  
Nakuru: (enciende el televisor)¡ERIOL YA ESTA EL DESAYUNO!  
Eriol: (entra a el comedor)buenos días Nakuru (ve la televisión y se sienta a desayunar)  
noticiaría:- En noticias nacionales, ocurrió un terrible asesinato al pie de las torres de Londres a orillas de río Tamesis, se cree que fue una venganza producto de un triangulo amoroso, pero vamos con mi compañero Christopher Brecopsky quien se encuentra en el lugar de los hechos  
Reportero: Hola aquí estamos en las torres de Londres donde hace pocas horas de la madrugada ocurrió un terrible asesinato un hombre y una mujer, a los dos al parecer les atravesaron el estomago sin piedad dejándolos sin intestinos, se cree que el misterioso asesino es una especie de aficionado de los vampiros pues ambos cadáveres tienen mordeduras en el cuello. También parece, que les succionaron un poco de sangre, quizá el misterioso asesino era el amante de la misteriosa mujer de la cual no se sabe su nombre, por el momento eso es todo......  
  
Nakuru: dios¡ que asco, ¿cómo puede haber asesinos tan crueles?...(mira a Eriol ) ¡Eriol estas desayunando como puedes ver eso!  
Eriol: (Cambia de canal)  
Nakuru: gracias  
***En la calle***  
Nakuru: Eriol, este es el lugar en donde asesinaron a las personas  
Eriol: si ya lo se, pero este lugar me tiene muy intrigado  
Nakuru: ¿Por qué?  
Eriol: no lo se, es muy extraño, pero preocupémonos por otras cosas  
Nakuru: esta bien tienes razón, Eriol, vamos a la Scotlan Yard, es que...  
Eriol: es el chico O´conor  
Nakuru: tienes razón, solo quiero pasar a visitarlo, es todo(con estrellitas en los ojos)  
Eriol: creí que querías a Toya  
Nakuru: eso es en Japón  
Eriol: y supongo que aquí es el chico O´conor  
Nakuru: no, es el y el joven Piscrat, Romefeler, O´Brien, Boru,...¿y tu Eriol?  
Eriol: yo, yo......... mejor vamos a la Scotlan Yard  
***En la Scotlan Yard***  
Nakuru: ¡Elrond, Elrond!  
Elrond: eres tu querida Akizuki y........ Eriol  
Eriol: (con su típica sonrisa) Hola O´conor  
Nakuru: estas libre??  
Elrond: claro, para ti siempre lo estoy  
Nakuru: perfecto, te parece ir al Hide Park a pasear un rato  
Elrond: claro, acepto tu invitación, pero no vas a ir de niñera ¿verdad?  
Nakuru: pues...  
Eriol: yo, voy a..... creo que iré a el puente de Londres, me quede de ver con un amigo ahí  
Nakuru: esta bien, pero....  
Eriol: pero no llegues tarde  
Nakuru: eres un buen chico(se van)  
***En casa de Eriol (noche)***  
(en su habitación)  
Eriol: Nakuru no a llegado, otra vez pensara en llegar 3 días después, a ese tal O´conor no le agrado mucho  
Spy: Buenas noches amo, he estado esperando en la puerta pero no hay rastro de Nakuru espero que no intente regresar 3 días después como la última vez, con el chico Priscat , al parecer ya no la ha vuelto a buscar...[no entiendo porque]  
Eriol. Es lo mismo en lo que pensaba,¡no me preocuparé¡ al menos sé que se puede cuidar sola, ella sabe lo que hace , se lo he dicho muchas veces.  
Spy: ¿por qué no la buscas con uno de tus hechizos, amo?  
Eriol: no, no es necesario... además sería como espiarla y como no confiar en ella  
Spi: Bueno, lo dejo amo, tiene que descansar pues irá temprano a la preparatoria, recuerde que ya se acercan las vacaciones de Invierno...  
Eriol: si, buenas noches...  
Eriol se quedó dormido con un poco de angustia por Nakuru...  
**sueño**  
Eriol miró la carta vacía con detenimiento, de pronto una escena se vislumbró en ella...  
-Era de noche y la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar, un hombre alto acababa de dejar a su chica tras un beso de despedida, el hombre caminaba por las calles obscuras cuando se percató de que alguien lo seguía , trato de desviarse y comenzó a correr, miró una sombría figura moverse tras él, algo sí era seguro, no era una persona, o su chica, era algo tenebroso. Corría deprisa pero en las calles no se veía mucha luz, quería huir del cazador pero este era más rápido que el, dio la vuelta en la siguiente calle se alcanzó a vislumbrar un letrero que decía "Stanford #12 ", no tenía salida, intentó esconderse entre las sombras, pero su enemigo era una sombra, creyendo que no sería visto pero segundos después todo se volvió silencio y algo lo agarró por la espalda y le atravesó sus garras por el estómago, la sangre se derramaba por el suelo bajo los rayos de la luna, todo se volvió oscuro para el hombre fueron sus últimos terribles instantes de vida...la sombra bebía de su sangre, se alimentaba de ella, sus ojos se tornaban rojos intensos como la misma sangre de la que bebía en su boca se comenzaba a ver una sonrisa maligna cuando entornó su faz hacia Eriol quien miraba todo en su propio sueño....  
* * *  
Continuará.... 

Agradecemos sus comentarios a kirsche_himitsu@hotmail.com o Hiragizawa_ale@hotmail.com 

  
  


  
  
  



	2. DOD2

Dreams of Death  
  


Capítulo 2: The First Death  
  


Noviembre 24 – 2:36 a.m.  
Eriol abrió lentamente los ojos, se da cuenta que está en el suelo, a los pies de su cama, por su rostro corrían gotas de sudor frío y sentía escalofríos, estaba completamente pálido. Dos sombras estaban frente a él...  
Voz1:Eriol, Eriol ¿estás bien?  
Voz2:¿amo, qué le sucede?  
Eriol al escuchar esas voces conocidas entró en razón y abrió bien los ojos, levantó la mitad de su cuerpo y dijo:  
-no me pasa nada...solo tuve una pesadilla...es todo...¡veo que ya regresaste Nakuru¡  
Akizuki: lo siento...debió haber sido una terrible pesadilla para que te hayas caído de la cama...  
Eriol:(interrumpe)me golpeé la cabeza muy fuerte...¿escucharon mi caída?  
Spi: yo escuche un ruido, que supongo que fue usted amo y fue cuando Nakuru entró en su habitación...yo la seguí...  
Eriol estaba muy intrigado por el sueño que tuvo, no sabía el porque lo habría tenido, parecía tan real, optó por no comentarles a sus guardianes nada de lo referente, así que cambió de tema...y el resto de la noche ya no pudo conciliar el sueño...  
Cuando dieron las 7 Eriol se preparaba para ir al colegio, mientras la querida "niñera"  
Preparaba un desayuno para su lindo amo...  
Spinel miraba cauteloso las noticias de la mañana en la t.v.  
Spi:-¡miren, acaban de descubrir otro asesinato¡  
Eriol y Nakuru miraron las noticias:  
-Comentarista: Esta vez hubo un consiguiente asesinato a 5 calles del Hide Park en un callejón sin salida de la calle Stanford , la víctima fue un joven de aproximadamente 28 años, a quien le mordieron el cuello y le atravesaron el estómago, parece ser que se trata del mismo asesino psicópata de la vez anterior, según los forenses no hay seña en el cadáver de que haya sido atravesado con algún tipo de objeto metálico o cuchilla...tampoco de bala, y se descubrió que la víctima de este asesinato Es policía en la Scotlan Yard y de nombre Elrond O'conor...  
-en el comedor se escucha la caída de unos trastos, Nakuru estaba pálida e incada en el piso con las manos en el pecho...-  
...Las autoridades están trabajando arduamente en estos casos...solo les pedimos que vayan con precaución por las calles, no salgan muy noche y cuiden a sus hijos, ya que la seguridad es primero... en otras noticias ...La guerra en Irak cada vez está...(Spí apaga el televisor)  
Eriol estaba abrazado con Nakuru, ella estaba muy sobresaltada, la alegría que siempre llevaba se convirtió en una mueca de dolor..  
-pobre Elrond, ¿por qué?¡¡ no es cierto -se decía para sí Akisuki-  
En la cabeza de Eriol corrían las palabras de la noticiaría que rápidamente lo llevaron a recordar su sueño, pues todas las pistas particulares eran en la calle "Stanford", callejón sin salida, atravesado por el estómago, un chico joven que acababa de dejar a su chica...¡A Nakuru¡, sin duda esa muerte que presenció en su sueño era la del mismo O'conor ¡como podía ser¡ había visto en sueños un asesinato y casi al mismo asesino...una sombra...  
Eriol estaba pálido como Nakuru, no podía decirle nada de su sueño a Nakuru, al menos no en esos momentos...talvez después...  
Eriol: (algo asustado) –Nakuru, será mejor que me quede , pues es muy probable que la policía vengan a buscarte para hacerte preguntas... tú fuiste la última persona que estuvo con él...  
Nakuru:(con voz temblorosa)sí...Er..iol...  
Eriol:(sentado en un sillón rojo muy parecido al que tenía en su casa de Japón)-¡que está sucediendo?¡¡ porque tuve ese sueño ¿quién podrá ser ese asesino?¡¡,y que hay de la carta CLOW en blanco, todas cambiaron de dueño...que tiene que ver? ¿qué significa? si tan solo pudiera hacer algo pero, ¿qué? No podría ir a contarle a la policía, no me creerían...tengo que pensar...(interrumpe el timbre de la entrada)  
  
Nakuru abre la puerta(nerviosa)  
-buenas tardes señorita, Soy Fleberio Champ ,detective de la Scotlan Yard(muestra su credencial y su placa) estoy buscando a una chica llamada Nakuru Akizuki...  
-Esa soy yo...  
-¿me invita a entrar?  
-cla..claro...  
El hombre era alto, algo robusto, tenía una grande nariz y unos ojos pequeños, tenía un bigote bastante abultado vestía una gabardina café y sombrero de hongo de color negro, tenía una mirada fría y una voz bastante grave...  
Una vez sentado en la sala, entró Eriol...  
-Buenastardes señor  
-buenas tardes (miró a Nakuru)¿es su hermano?  
Nakuru: él es mi...sí, es mi hermano menor...  
-Mi nombre es Eriol ,¿gustan una taza de té?  
Fleberio: no, muchas gracias joven...  
Eriol:-bueno, entonces me retiro para que puedan conversar...(Eriol sale de la sala trayendo consigo a su gato negro de "felpa"con alas de mariposa).  
Cerró la puerta, y dijo a su gato:  
-será mejor que Nakuru se encargué de esto sola, ella tendrá que decir, sólo lo que vio, porque yo sé muy bien que ella no tuvo nada que ver con el asesinato... ese hombre está aquí por que sospechan de ella...  
  
  
Una vez que el detective se fue (quien dejó advertido a Nakuru que no podía salir de la ciudad), los chicos decidieron ir al funeral de O´conor, que sería en un salón especial dentro de la Scotland Yard. Una vez ahí...  
  
-Eriol, hay bastante gente sin descartar a los compañeros de Elrond...está cerrada la caja, se nota que nadie quiere que el cadáver sea visto...  
Eriol:-es verdad, según las noticias está bastante desfigurado el cadáver de O´conor, no tiene estómago...  
Nakuru:-ahí está su madre...está bastante entristecida...(la chica corrió a abrazar a su exsuegra)  
Mientras Nakuru se iba, Eriol miró en un rincón a una chica, tenía las manos sobre la cara (seguramente lloraba), estaba sola, parecía que nadie se daba cuenta de su presencia...y fue hacia ella...  
-¿estas bien?-  
la chica lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto...  
-¿bien, yo? Cuando acabo de perder a mi hermano mayor, ¿no sé quien sea usted pero seguro no lo entiende¡¡me siento muy mal¡  
y la chica siguió llorando cada vez más, Eriol siguió su instinto y la abrazó sin conocerla...y le dijo con voz baja...  
-por favor no llores tanto, sé que te duele pero estoy seguro que tu hermano Elrond no quiere que llores, el siempre estará a tu lado, talvez no en persona pero créeme, él está bien en un hermoso lugar cuidando de sus seres queridos, pero si te sientes sola, puedes contar conmigo.  
Cuando termino de hablar la chica levantó la vista, se encontraba en los brazos de un chico con una sonrisa muy sincera mirándola, diciéndole todo eso sin conocerla... al oír sus palabras en su corazón sintió un alivio, ese chico parecía un ángel que la vino a consolar...  
-tiene... razón...-dijo la chica-muchas gracias por sus palabras...y perdón por gritarle, de verdad lo siento...(secándose las lágrimas)  
-nnno te disculpes...yo entiendo, puedes hablarme de tú, puedes decirme Eriol...  
-Eriol...mi nombre es Sheryl O´conor  
La chica era un poco mas baja que Eriol, era muy blanca y era delgada con hermosas complexiones, tenía un hermoso cabello largo y rizado de un color rubio, sus ojos eran de un color azul claro, era muy hermosa...  
Eriol se perdió mirando los ojos de la chica, ella también lo miró...  
-¡Eriol te encontré¡,-llega Nakuru-en unos minutos llevarán la caja al cementerio...hola ¿quién eres?(mirando a Sheryl, quien se seguía secando los ojos)  
-buenas tardes señorita, mi nombre es Sheryl, soy la hermana de Elrond...(dando una sonrisa fingida pues estaba aún llena de dolor)  
-oh... te doy mi pésame, aunque yo me siento igual que tú, él era mi novio...soy Nakuru Akizuki.(la razón por la que no lloraba era que ella no es humana...no fue hecha para llorar supongo)  
-¿tú? no pareces tan dolida,¡no deberías estar aquí, si no hubieras ido a sacar a mi hermano de su trabajo y llevarlo a pasear, jamás hubiera muerto¡-dijo en tono bastante alto que la gente alrededor los veía...  
La madre de Sheryl corrió a abrazarla...  
-¡detente Sheryl, no hagas un escándalo, es un funeral...esa mujer no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de tu hermano...tranquila por favor y discúlpate con ella...-dijo la madre-  
Sheryl se apartó y salió del lugar, parecía bastante molesta y de sus ojos seguían brotando lágrimas...Eriol pensó que talvez ya no la volvería a ver, pues no estuvo presente en el entierro, y ya no la vio al salir...  
  
Esa noche Eriol, a pesar de ser La misma reencarnación de mago Clow, tuvo miedo, tuvo miedo de verdad, después de soñar la muerte de un hombre a carne viva, era un tormento,¿qué estaba pasando?... 

Agradecemos sus comentarios a kisrche_himitsu@hotmail.com o Hiragizawa_ale@hotmail.com 


	3. Welcome

Dreams of dead 

Por: Ale-chan y Noirengel 

Capítulo 3 "Welcome"

Habían pasado 4 días, Eriol no había podido dormir muy bien, sus sueños eran una infinita pantalla negra no había nada por el momento, pero temía volver a soñar algo horrible ; era viernes, el último día de colegio, comenzaban las vacaciones al día siguiente, por lo tanto El 1ro de dic era cuando sus amigos de Japón lo visitarían por primera vez, para pasar la Navidad y las vacaciones ahí en Inglaterra.  
Eriol se sentía contento, preparó 5 recámaras para invitados de su gran mansión (como la que tenía en Japón pero más grande aún), cada una con camas gemelas individuales, ya que esperaba a varias personas(si se puede decir, toda la pandilla de conocidos a los que había invitado el amable Eriol y sin faltar los colados).  
  
**************mientras tanto, en Tomoeda*********************  
Sakura se encontraba en su habitación, acompañada de Tomoyo y Kero...  
Sakura: ¿Tomoyo, que es todo esto?¡  
Tomoyo: oh, en una ocasión tan especial no podía faltar el hermoso vestuario para las vacaciones en Inglaterra de la temporada Invierno que estuve diseñando en Francia sólo para ti, estas han sido mis mejores creaciones, ahhh(con estrellas en los ojos)...Tú eres mi modelo favorita eres inspirante...  
Sakura: pero Tomoyo...(algo sonrojada),¡qué cosas dices¡...pero...  
Tomoyo: tampoco me olvide del pequeño Kero-chan, ahora pruébense el primero...te filmaré con mi preciada cámara de video...has una hermosa pose y tú también Kero, como cuando eras Card Captor...  
Sakura: Eres una gran diseñadora Tomoyo...gracias 

Tomoyo: y...¿has recibido alguna llamada del joven Hiragizawa? 

Sakura: si, una hace 5 días, dijo que estaba ansioso por vernos o eso me pareció oír, realmente no le puse mucha atención 

Tomoyo: ¿no le pusiste atención? 

Sakura: es que (se sonrojó un poco mas)el llamo..., bueno es que...pues veras Eriol no quería hablar precisamente conmigo o no se(dejo el precioso traje en el suelo) 

Tomoyo: no te entiendo 

Sakura: lo que quiero decir es que... no hablo a mi casa 

Tomoyo: ¿entonces como hablaste con el? 

Sakura: (se sonroja mas)heee, pues yo fui la que contesto el teléfono 

Tomoyo: y eso que tiene que ver con que te sonrojes 

Sakura: ¡he Kero!, por que no bajas por aperitivos y un poco de te, ni mi hermano, ni mi papá están en casa baja y puedes comerte lo que quieras 

Kero: en serio (Sakura asintió con la cabeza)¡Viva! ¡Yupi! enseguida vuelvo(Kero salió enseguida) 

Sakura: bueno recuerdas que las chicas me invitaron a una pequeña excursión y yo dije que no podía 

Tomoyo: si, me lo comento Chiharu, me dijo que no habías podido ir porque ibas a ir a algún lugar con tu padre y entonces Shaoran dijo que el tampoco iba, pero fue Mei Lin ¿cierto? 

Sakura: ¡A ja! si, pues ciertamente no fui a ningún lado con mi papá 

Tomoyo: ¿entonces? 

Sakura: pues Shaoran arreglo una cita en Tokyo en un hermoso restauran enfrente del parque Ueno, pero cuando llegamos era de noche ni mi hermano ni mi papá estaban así que me fui a la casa de Shaoran y estuvimos............... jugando....y mientras.... jugábamos... Eriol llamo....y ya sabes como es de bromista Eriol, pero no fue lo peor de todo fue cuado llamo su mama y cuando ella llamo eran las 12:30 de la noche y yo conteste 

Tomoyo: ¿y que hiciste? 

Sakura: nada, pero creo que a le lo regañaron o algo así 

Tomoyo: ¿y te fuiste de su casa a las 12:30 de la noche voy a darle un jalón de orejas a Shaoran? 

Sakura: no, no fui me quede hay hasta el siguiente día(Tomoyo tenia una caria así ¿¡o_O!? 

Tomoyo: ¿enserio?(lanzándole a su amiga una mirada inquisidora) 

Sakura: bueno quizás un poco mas (Tomoyo no la podía dejar de mirar) esta bien me quede en su casa hasta que las chicas regresaron(para cuando Sakura termino de hablar ella ya había pasado del color rojo al color morado) 

Tomoyo: no lo puedo creer tu y Shaoran solos durante 3 días ¿y dime que hicieron? 

Sakura: nananana.....dadadada 

Tomoyo: al menos puedo saber ¿a que estaban jugando aquella noche? 

Sakura: pppppuuupueeeesss............... 

Kero: ¡ya llegué! 

Tomoyo: ¨_¨ 

Sakura: Kero porque no posas para Tomoyo, yo voy abajo por algunas cosas..... 

***En la tarde en Inglaterra*** 

Eriol caminaba hacia su hogar, por las calles de Londres, había ido a comprar algunas cosas para recibir a sus amigos( cosas para la cena) pasaba por La Scotland yard, se detuvo frente al edificio y lo contemplo, por su cabeza pasaba la imagen de esa chica que conoció el día del funeral de O´conor, la de esa dura mirada... y esos hermosos ojos... con la que había salido en 2 ocasiones... y...

-"Eriol..."- 

Eriol: (la miró sorprendido) ¡hola¡...¿ Sheryl? 

Sheryl: supuse que eras tu, cuando te ví, estabas mirando como tonto el edificio, solo pasaba por aquí... 

Eriol: que coincidencia...en este momento...estaba pensando en ...ti. 

Sheryl lo miró fijamente sonriéndole (Eriol se sonrojó un poco) 

- yo también Hiragizawa 

Sheryl: suelo pasar todos los días por aquí, extraño mucho a mi hermano Elrond...ahora me he quedado sola con mi madre...ella trabaja casi todo el día, y yo voy a la preparatoria, ayer fue el último día de clases...¿ que harás tú en las vacaciones? 

Eriol: -Yo...voy a tener visitas...vendrán algunos amigos de Japón, precisamente esta noche llegarán, por eso es que fui a comprar algunas cosas... 

Sheryl: (haciendo mueca de "ah que bueno")-¿tienes amigos en Japón, y desde cuando los conociste? 

Eriol: la primera vez que fui a Japón, estuve estudiando el 5to año de primaria, en la ciudad de Tomoeda, hace 6 años, los conocí en la escuela, y desde entonces he ido varias veces a visitarlos en el verano... 

Sheryl: me encantaría conocerlos...alguna vez... 

Eriol: si quieres, puedes venir conmigo al aeropuerto, y luego a cenar...¿ te gustaría acompañarme? 

Sheryl: eh... creo que seré solo un estorbo, tu tienes que atender a tus invitados... 

Eriol: para mí sería un placer recibirte, de ninguna manera serías un estorbo para mí, talvez también te hagas amiga de ellos... 

Sheryl: pues entonces...esta bien¡ 

Eriol y la señorita O´conor caminaron por el parque...Eriol parecía tan feliz a su lado..Y casi por completo se olvidaba de llevar las bolsas del mandado a su casa... y es que los ojos de Sheryl parecían hacerlo olvidarse de hasta sus propios temores...¿qué fue lo que asesinó al hermano Elrond? 

**una hora después*** 

-¡Eriol te tardaste una eternidad¡¿ que hacías?¡¡....perdón.... ¿por qué se demoró señorito? 

Eriol: OH... lo siento mucho, me encontré a Sheryl O´conor en el camino, y pues me llevó mas tiempo de lo que esperaba... 

Nakuru:.Úuu pues esa cara de borrego a medio morir, me dice que ni cuenta te diste del tiempo ¿verdad? 

Eriol: pu....puesss...(riendo graciosamente), tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto a las 6:30pm...y Sheryl O´conor irá con nosotros...¿no te importa verdad? 

Nakuru: no. yo no le he hecho nada...pero déjame decirte que es una chica de lo más antipática, su madre me ha contado muchas cosas de ella...yo creo que ni ella la soporta...¡es muy...( Eriol la interrumpe con una mirada de desaprobación) 

Eriol: no...eh... pues...¿ por que mejor no preparamos la cena? 

Nakuru: ehhhhhhhh¨¨- - (lo ve irse ala cocina con su típica sonrisa) 

-si tan solo con verle la cara a Sheryl uno se da cuenta de lo que es...una niña mimada...y...creo que Eriol necesita mas graduación en sus lentes...sin ofender...Eriol me cambió el tema, talvez no quiere saber nada que lo haga bajar de su nubecita..-dice Nakuru a Spi que está en el sofá leyendo- es chica no me gusta nada...-agrega- 

Spi: bueno... ¿por qué no vas con el amo ala cocina, mientras yo arreglo el recibidor?- 

Nakuru: No puedo creerlo ¡tu también Spi¡-dijo la mujer y salió del recibidor hacia la cocina. 

Mas tarde aquel día, como a las 6 la impaciencia de ver a su camarada inquietaba al chico de los largos y azulados cabellos, acompañado de la emoción de estar al lado de Sheryl a quien por cierto solo se dedicaba a mirar a Nakuru con ojos de insulto...dieron las 6:30, después Las 6:58, sin duda no tardarían... 

El aula se llenó de cuchicheos, y de gente impaciente, cuando la puerta de pasajeros se abrió, muchas personas salieron, una tras otra, reencontrándose con sus parientes, a algunos metros, Eriol alcanzó a Distinguir rostros familiares...Eran ellos... 

Los amigos se encontraron de nuevo, Akizuki se retorcía de felicidad al ver a Toya...pero después vio a Ese sujeto detrás de él –se arruino el encuentro para ella- (me refiero a Yukito).... 

Eriol presentó a Sheryl ante todos, la chica les dio una extraña y empalagosa sonrisa lo que pareció ser un saludo, ya qué....parecía algo molesta al ver la forma en la que Eriol sonreía a sus amigas, todas eran muy bonitas lo que parecía darle algo de celos... 

* * * * * * 

El comedor de la mansión Hiragizawa estaba lleno, las almas sentadas alrededor, conviviendo con eventual sociabilidad, Toya, al parecer, Eriol no parecía desagradarle tanto como Li...pues toda la noche había estado muy cerca de Sakura....sentado junto a ella....no lo soportaba. 

Eriol alzó la voz... 

-Amigos, quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz por su visita a Inglaterra, y especialmente por que están en mi hogar, también recordarles, que son bienvenidos ,serán muy bien atendidos, y nos divertiremos mucho estas vacaciones... 

-¡un brindis por ello¡-agregó Akizuki con una sonrisa y alzando demasiado la voz, traía consigo una botella de Vodka. Todos la miraron con estrépito asombro...-vamos, ya no son unos bebes...solo será un traguito, la ocasión lo amerita...-agregó. 

La "Reunión" siguió por el resto de la noche...... 

Ya muy tarde se repartieron las habitaciones, Sakura y Tomoyo en una, Rika y Chiharu en otra, Mei-lin y Naoko, Toya y Yukito uy,y en la ultima Shaoran y Yamazaki . 

******************************************************************************************************************* 

Eran las 3:00 am en el Victorias & Albert museum una mujer de unos 40 a 45 años caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de dicho lugar, amaba la historia de Inglaterra, por algo trabajaba hay, no tenia novio, en realidad eso no le importaba, ella entregaba su vida a la historia, entro en una sala, la cual estaba llena de emblemas reales de la corona Inglesa, era una de sus salas favoritas, ahí convivían desde la reina Isabela hasta los grandes reyes Estuardo. 

Los Estuardo, como amaba esa parte de la historia de su país, lo que mas deseaba era vivir en esa época donde tal dinastía ejercía su gran poder, últimamente se había descubierto unos pergaminos antiguos de dicha familia, aun no conseguía descifrar lo que contenía pero como era de los Estuardo vendería su alma al diablo para descifrar lo escrito. 

-que tranquilidad, me gusta que este así el museo y no con esas exasperantes señoritas que dan guías turísticas revolviendo una y otra vez pedazos de la historia o dicen cosas sin sentido, ni que decir de los estúpidos turistas que tomaban fotos de cada lugar, y decían cosas como "es asombroso" o "en mi país esto es mejor", cuando es de noche se apreciaba mejor cada pieza, cada cosa, el único problema eran esos malditos policías que tiran todo, la otra noche el policía de guardia tiro las joyas de la Reina, al ser tan ignorante y no saberlas colocar se las puso a la estatuilla del Rey, era una vergüenza- Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos-de seguro es uno de esos policías inútiles, ahora que habrán tirado, tal vez l día de hoy impida que uno de ellos confunda el vestido de la Reina Isabela con la capa de los Estuardo 

Camino lentamente hasta la sala contigua, el policía había escapado, pero por lo menos esta vez estaba todo en su lugar, comenzó otra vez a divagar en sus propios pensamientos, pero esta vez se escucho un "Crack" al parecer alguien había roto algo duro, subió rápidamente al siguiente piso paso 3 salas y entro en la cuarta, vio que la puerta del fondo que solo usan los empleados y profesores estaba abierta de par en par, se acerco y vio que la cerradura de la puerta estaba desecha, decidió entrar al pasillo que conducía a los laboratorios, si era un ladrón no tenia sentido que fuera aya abajo no había nada de valor, solo había maquinas, sillas, mesa, lámparas, uno que otro café a medio tomar papeles y mas papeles, ¡¿papeles?!, los pergaminos, ¡los pergaminos de los Estuardo!, corrió rápidamente hasta donde estaban los pergaminos, entro a la sala, todo estaba en su lugar no había señal alguna de movimiento, los pergaminos estaban en su lugar, solo fue un susto mal infundado, decidió salir del cuarto y volverlo a cerrara con llave, ¡¡Un segundo, ella ya había cerrado ese cuarto con llave!!, se acerco mas a los pergaminos y se dio cuanta de que lo que estaba ahí era un papel viejo y amarillo con garabatos sin sentido, el ladrón se había llevado los pergaminos, realmente había hecho un gran trabajo pues casi logra confundirla, al salir de los laboratorios buscaba rastros del delincuente, bajo a la sala de recepciones y todo estaba en silencio, decidió buscar a uno de los policías, pero ninguno estaba en su guardia, al pasar de la sala magna a la sala de proyecciones algo la agarro por cuello y la alzo unos 20 cm del suelo, no podía respirar, de repente sintió un dolor muy agudo en su cuello las uñas de un algo, se estaban enterrando en su cuello dejando salir toda la sangre, rápidamente su sangre comenzó a manchar toda su ropa así hasta formar un charco de sangre bajo sus pies, de repente solo se escucho como algo cayo y rodó por el suelo, la sombra comenzó a lamer la sangre del suelo, por un momento levanto la cabeza y sonrio a la nada, afuera había una gran tormenta los rayos comenzaban a caer sobre toda la ciudad parecía que la misma tierra anunciaba que acababan de matar a una persona y quizás por la ferocidad de la tormenta significaba que había acabado con muchas mas, el cielo lloraba amargamente por la perdida de sus hijos. 

******* 

Eriol despertó bañado en sudor, no podía creer lo que había pasado, otra vez había matado a un ser inocente, pero ¿quién era el autor de todo esto?, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando se recostó en su cama no podía volver a dormir, no después de ver tal atrocidad, ¿porque no podía ver la cara del asesino?, ¿por qué era el único que lo podía ver? o ¿quizás Sakura o Li también lo vieron? Si fue así Sakura ya hubiera gritado o Li lo iría a ver en este momento, estuvo despierto 5 minutos después un sueño pesado lo comenzó a envolver así se volvió a quedar profundamente dormido 

****************************************** 

Tomoyo abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones, sintió que su cabeza iba a estallar del dolor, a su lado miró un bulto, que no se movía pero parecía respirar... 

-Sakura, Sakura... despierta...-Tomoyo miró una mano de piel tan blanca como la de ella salir por entre las sábanas, algo era seguro, no estaba junto a Sakura, era otra persona.... 

-¡oye¡ y tú que haces en mi habitación?¡¡-exclamó la chica rubia incorporándose súbitamente y mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta-pero...esta no es mi habitación... 

-Estamos en casa de Eriol-interrumpe Con su sonrisa Tomoyo 

-¡No No puede ser no pude quedarme,¡no le dije nada a mi Madre¡¡me va a matar¡-Chilló Sheryl con una voz de pito que hizo que a Tomoyo le doliera la cabeza aun más. 

-será mejor que nos levantemos, para buscar a los demás ¿no crees?-dijo Tomoyo-además ya son más de las 11 de la mañana y aún traemos puesta la ropa de ayer. 

Sheryl dirigió una mirada hostil a Tomoyo y se levantó, después de mirarse en el espejo, tras acomodarse el cabello y dirigirse a si misma una pícara sonrisa salió de la habitación sin decir más. 

-¿qué le sucede?-pregunta a Tomoyo una voz 

Tomoyo se dio cuenta que había dos bultos más en la cama de su derecha. 

-¿Rika? ¿Naoko? ¿Qué no se supone que tu dormirías con Chiharu y Naoko con Mei-lin?-pregunta Tomoyo algo sorprendida 

-al parecer todos dormimos en cuartos equivocados-agrega Naoko incorporándose 

-y con un Horrible dolor de cabeza por la cruda de ayer-agrega Tomoyo 

-ni lo digas que me siento terrible, y así se han de sentir los demás, pero que tal anoche ¿verdad?-dice Naoko riendo falsamente 

-pero si tu amaneciste con Sheryl y yo con Naoko, cuando tu ibas a quedarte con Sakura y yo con Chiharu,¿dónde están Sakura y Chiharu y también Mei-lin? Ya que ella iba a dormir con Naoko-pregunta Rika a Tomoyo. 

-no lo sé, pero talvez estén juntas en otro de los cuartos,¿por qué no las buscamos?-les propone Tomoyo e interrumpe la puerta de la habitación abriéndose 

-buenos días chicas- 

-Mei-lin Buenos días-dicen todas a la chica que acababa de entrar 

-al parecer creo que aquí no están mis cosas, no recuerdo en que cuarto las dejé...-agrega Mei-lin 

-¿oye, de casualidad has visto a Sakura o a Chiharu?-le preguntó Tomoyo 

-no, no tengo idea de donde esté Sakura pero si sé donde está Chiharu-contesta la chica de Hong-Kong 

- creímos que estaban contigo...-agrega Tomoyo 

-¿Con quien dormiste tú?-pregunta Rika a Mei-lin 

-con Yukito-les responde alegremente 

-¿Con Yu-ki-to?¡¡-le cuestiona Naoko con una mirada pícara- 

Sí, pero no pienses mal, el estaba en una cama y yo en otra-añade Mei-lin 

-y ¿dónde está Chiharu?-le pregunta Naoko 

-vengan conmigo- y una tras otra salieron 

La chica de _Hong-Kong abrió la puerta de la habitación de la derecha, ahí dentro había una cama vacía y en la otra había un bulto algo grande...las chicas pusieron una cara de gran sorpresa, era Chiharu, durmiendo plácidamente junto a Yamazaki, ambos estaban aún en el 5to sueño... 

-será mejor que los dejemos descansar ¿eh?-les dirigió Mei-lin con una sonrisa de parodia. 

Esto hizo pensar a las chicas... 

-si Chiharu estaba con Yamazaki, Mei-lin con Yukito y nosotras junto con Sheryl ¿dónde está Sakura?-pregunta alas demás Rika 

-no creerás que....no no creo que Li sea así...¿creen que Sakura y Li...-dice Chiharu 

-No en lo absoluto no lo creo, Shaoran no es ese tipo de chicos, yo lo conozco y no creo que haga esas cosas y no creo que Sakura lo sea tampoco, pero....además no tendría nada de malo ¿ son novios, no?-interrumpe diciendo esto Mei-lin y Naoko se ríe con aire de albur 

-Yo tampoco lo creo, talvez este con Akizuki o con su hermano Toya....-les dice Tomoyo 

-¿por qué no dejan de preocuparse por eso y nos damos un baño, apuesto que ustedes también desean con toda su alma una aspirina para esta cruda?-Les dice Chiharu saliendo de la Habitación en la que estaba, quien había oído todo. 

* * * * 

Sakura había despertado pero aún no podía abrir sus ojos, lo único que sentía era un terrible dolor de cabeza, unas ganas enormes de seguir recostada y no levantarse nunca, no podía recordar nada sobre la noche anterior, solo sabía que se encontraba acostada sobre una cama, con los ojos aún cerrados, que podía escuchar levemente una respiración que no era la de ella, lentamente movió su mano para sentir lo que había a su lado, una pierna después un brazo y ...desde cuando Sakura dormía con una almohada que respiraba, o que se le sintiera perfectamente bien los músculos del tórax y el pecho, algo era seguro había un hombre a su lado, había dormido junto a él....junto a su amado Shaoran, Quién aún parecía profundamente dormido, su rostro parecía dibujar una pequeña sonrisa, su cabello revuelto caía perfectamente sobre su rostro y eso hacía que se viera aún más atractivo de lo que era aún durmiendo...¿pero que le pasaba?¿Qué pasaría si su hermano se entera de que su linda hermanita había pasado la noche con ese mocoso?¿Qué cosa horrible le haría a su querido Shaoran?....todo esto preocupaba a Sakura...pero en el fondo sentía que quería quedarse así, junto a él para siempre sin que nadie los molestara, y podría hacerlo pero no en ese momento, tenía que levantarse antes de que alguien los descubriera en ese "estado"... 

** * * * 

Soñar es desear la dicha de nuestro porvenir 

No importa quien por el camino 

marcado esta el destino 

Y quizás el sueño seas tú.... 

-despierta Bello durmiente... 

El chico de azulados cabellos se movía perezosamente como un cuerpo que pesadamente podía dar un movimiento mas... 

-Es muy temprano Nakuru....-dice somnolientamente Eriol, apenas abriendo los ojos 

-pero que insulto llamarme así ¡-le dice la chica rubia junto a él... 

-¡Sheryl¡¿pero p...pero que haces aquí....en mmi...mi habitación..-dice realmente sorprendido y algo sonrojado 

-no me digas que jamás habías sido despertado por una mujer que no fuera Akizuki?-le pregunta Sheryl sonriéndole 

-no...nunca...-dijo incorporándose un poco más hasta quedar escandalosamente cerca de la chica, cosa que hizo que se pusiera realmente nervioso 

Poco a poco Sheryl se fue acercando y sin mas lo besó. 

******************* * * 

Toya abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía algo aturdido, frente a él vio un par de ojos casataños mirándolo tiernamente mientras acariciaba su cabello..... 

-¡¿Que haces aquí?¡ ¡¡¡-exclamo con su tímido y al mismo tiempo fuerte carácter, levantándose de lo que parecía ser un sofá. 

-¿qué manera de dar lo buenos días Toya?-le contesta la chica de cabello largo y castaño que estaba frente a él- 

-hablo en serio Akizuki¡- 

-ya te he dicho que me llames Nakuru 

Toya miró el lugar en donde estaba, parecía una Biblioteca, ya que había grandes repisas repletas de libros alrededor de esa gran Habitación 

-¿qué hago aquí? 

-al parecer no recuerdas nada ¿verdad? 

-¿tú me trajiste aquí?¡¡¡ 

-mas bien tú me trajiste aquí 

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿qué dices?¡¡¡¡¡¡¿yó?¡-dijo sorprendido y con aire de no poder creerlo 

-Nos la pasamos muy bien anoche, no creí que te gustara hacer... ese... tipo de cosas , a decir verdad eres muy bueno haciéndolo,... Toya-le dice Nakuru con una voz sensual y baja. 

Toya se quedó mudo, no sabia que decir, ¿qué hizo que no recuerda? 

-¡-¿de...de que hablas? Aki-suki....-se atrevió a preguntar 

-¿en realidad no lo recuerdas?¡¡-le dijo sonriéndole pícara y extasistamente que hizo pensar a Toya algo indebido.... 

-No....no...yo jamás....no me digas que.....¡no esto pudo pasarme¡-se dijo así mismo 

-¿qué no pudo pasarte?¿por qué? si yo fui la derrotada, no pude creer que fueras tan bueno hasta en esas cosas... en realidad me sorprendiste, ......me gustaría.... que se repitiera.... 

Al decir esto Toya ya estaba pálido y salió de lo que al parecer era la Biblioteca De Eriol, sin decir ni una palabra más cerro la puerta y se dirigió al primer cuarto de baño que se encontrara... 

En cuanto Toya salió Nakuru soltó una carcajada, y miró hacia el escritorio de su derecha, lo que parecía ser una tabla de madera, con cuadrados blancos y negros y algunas fichas encima.....y siguió riendo.... 

Y después de este dilema de donde y con quien estaban todos, nuestros amigos bajaron al comedor, la mayoría lo único que pidió era un vaso de agua y unas aspirinas, (ya que como saben la cruda que sufrían era terrible). 

Spinel prendió el Televisor, estaban las noticias de la mañana 

******* 

Buenos días Londres, este es su canal noticiero TV London el día de ayer el misterioso asesino volvió a atacar, esta fue a 10 policías y una profesora del Victorias & Albert museum los demás empleados han dicho que no falta nada, al parecer el asesino solo quería divertirse un rato,(enfocan a los muertos) como pueden ver dicho asesino quería recordarnos las antiguas formas de alejar a los terratenientes contrarios empaladando a los diez policías por lo que se puede apreciar a los 10 les sacaron las viceras, y los sesos, también les faltan los ojos a 5 de ellos les quitaron el corazón mientras que a los otros 5 les sacaron brutalmente los pulmones, en la puerta principal crucifico a la maestra de el Victorias & Albert museum, al parecer le cortaron la cabeza con un hacha mal afilada 

su cuerpo no contiene ningún órgano fue rellenada con papel de oficina se desconoce en donde pueden estar sus órganos y parte su cabeza, son los únicos muertos por esta parte, el olor a putrefacción es muy penetrante así que se les recomienda no acercarse a mas de 10m a la redonda, eso es todo por el momento para TV London Sasha Betancourt 

-por dios quien pudo haber sido tan cruel como para hacer eso¡¡¡que asco¡-dice Sheryl con su normal cara de asco- 

-eso fue horrible, pobres personas, yo no creo que hubiese una persona capaz de cometer esa atrocidad-agrega Rika 

-talvez no sea un ser humano....tal vez se trate de una especie de monstruo que ronda en el museo...y busca algo sin importar a quien mate - dice esto Naoko con estrellas en los ojos 

-hablando de eso, ustedes sabían que antes los museos eran habitados por un....ahhhhhhhh 

-¡deja de decir tus mentiras Yamazaki¡-interrumpe Chiharu apretándole el cuello a Yamazaki 

-pero ¿por qué me ahorcas? –le dice tratando de respirar 

-esta escena es interrumpida por Eriol,(quien acababa de entrar al comedor) cambiando el canal de la Tele- 

-lo siento mucho, no quería que vieran eso-les dice Eriol algo apenado 

-pero ¿por qué?, son cosas que suelen pasar en muchos lugares, no tienes porque apenarte-le dice Tomoyo con una sonrisa 

-es que no quiero que vayan a arrepentirse de haber venido, al contrario, solo quiero que se lleven una buena impresión de Inglaterra-, no de esto....-añade Eriol algo serio 

-no te preocupes por eso, a todos nos alegra el haber venido a tu país y de estar contigo, además los mejores asesinos vienen de Inglaterra, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a un asesino tan diestro, no desde Jack el destripador-le dice Yamazaki sonriendo y todos lo aprueban. 

Sin duda, algo que Eriol temía era que sus amigos pensaran que Londres era un lugar inseguro, y le preocupaba mucho más el volver a seguir teniendo esas pesadillas, que no sabia el ¿por qué? En donde veía morir a las personas y a una sombra que le dirige una maldita sonrisa diabólica cada vez que terminaba con la vida de alguien en sus sueños, como la que tuvo la noche anterior, la muerte de esa maestra, en ese museo......talvez estar con sus amigos era lo único que lo hacía sentir feliz a pesar de todo, y compartir esas vacaciones con ellos en Inglaterra...... 

Continuará............ 

Nota: Primero perdon por la tardanza, pero es que tuvimos muchs problemas para poder escribir estos capitulos, aunque esperamos ya no tardarnos tanto.

Este capítulo salió mas largo que los anteriores, espero que les guste y sigan nuestro fic hasta el final, ya que aún faltan muchas cuestiones por responder... ¿no lo creen? no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, si tienen algún comentario o pregunta que crean que podamos responder, incluso demandas o talvez si quieren amigas x mail todo será bienvenido en: 

Saseli@msn.com y Hiragizawa_ale@hotmail.com 

Aclaraciones: Nakuru se refería a un juego de damas chinas en el que él le ganó a ella, 

Empaladar a la gente era una técnica practicada por los antiguos terratenientes de Inglaterra la cual consiste en clavar a la gente en palos de madera. 

Los Estuardo fueron una dinastía real de Inglaterra y Escocia, en realidad no hicieron nada relevante. 

Este Capitulo se lo dedicamos a Akire_Delacourt gracias a sus apoyos aquí seguimos. 

Y tu que estas leyendo el finc y no nos has escrito será mejor que lo hagas. 


	4. Dame tus razones

Dreams of Death
    
    Por: Ale-chan y Kirsche Himitsu
    
    
    Capitulo IV: Dame tus razones
    
    
    Eras las 5 de la tarde estaban en el St James Park de lado de la calle Birdcage Walk, la tarde era bastante agradable, la brisa fría y húmeda de Londres sentaban muy bien aunque a mas de dos personas el frió no les venia en gracia.
    
    
    Naoko: Es muy bonito este parque Eriol
    
    
    Eriol: solía venir aquí con mis padres cuando era muy pequeño
    
    
    Rika: tengo sed
    
    
    Eriol: podemos ir al St James Coffehouse o al FreeLake ambos son fuentes de sodas, la única diferencia es que en el St James Coffehouse también venden diferente tipos de café
    
    
    Mei Lin: vamos ahí yo quiero un americano
    
    
    Eriol: pues de este lado
    
    
    Nakuru: Eriol porque no llevas a los chicos a visitar el Rió Thames, el Buckingham Palace, el edificio del Parlamento y el Big Ben
    
    
    Eriol: después iremos Nakuru, es el primer día que están aquí además como es la primer semana de vacaciones, hay demasiados turistas y todos quieren visitar esos lugares, así que deben estar atascados esos lugares, así no se aprecian muy bien.
    
    
    Naoko: he leído varios libros de terror de este país y la mayoría de los asesinatos suceden en el Rio Thames o el Edificio del Parlamento
    
    
    Yamasaki: sabes porque dicen que en el Edificio del parlamento suceden la mayoría del los asesinatos-Naoko negó con la cabeza-pues lo que pasa es que ahí hay muchos entes malignos además de ser una de las puertas al inframundo, pero lo mas intrigante es que el parlamento tiene muchas cámaras, tantas que el recorrer cada una te tomaría una semana entera, además dicen que abajo hay muchas otras cámaras ocultas, en donde guardan archivos de suma importancia para el país no es así Hiragizawa
    
    
    Eriol: tienes mucha razón Yamasaki, además en esas cámaras guardan archivos de todos los fraudes que han cometido los reyes y si uno se atreve a entrar miles de policías van tras uno y le dan la muerte mas dolorosa ya que abajo también se encuentran replicas idénticas de las maquinas de tortura de la santa inquisición, también cuentan con los pergaminos donde relatan el fin del mundo dictado por las diferentes Vírgenes que aparecen, así que como vez quien entra ahí jamás sale.
    
    
    Chiharu: creo que deberíamos irnos ya, además comienza a helar
    
    
    Eriol y los chicos se encaminaron hacia el st James Coffehouse, casi comenzaba a atardecer en Londres...En el café...
    
    
    Mesero: Bienvenidos , cual será su orden?
    
    
    Rika: Naoko, Chiharu y yo, queremos capuchino
    
    
    Yamazaki: yo prefiero un té helado de limón...con el frio se me antoja algo frío
    
    
    Sakura: un americano como
    
    
    Mei-lin y Shaoran: yo tambien un americano...
    
    
    Nakuru: tengo antojo de un chocolate caliente...con algo de malvaviscos...mmm..,mmm
    
    
    Eriol: 3 capuchinos, un té helado, un chocolate caliente con malavaviscos y 3, no 4 Americanos,
    
    
    Sheryl ¿y t que pedirás?
    
    
    Sheryl: yo no quiero nada...
    
    
    Eriol:¿por qué?
    
    
    Sheryl: soy intolerante a la cafeína... además me causa gastritis, el te me provoca vomito, es que mi estomago es muy sensible cuando se trata de hiervas, y el chocolate...además de que engorda, me provoca intoxicación no preguntes porque solamente me intoxica...El típico sarcástico de Sheryl incomodó a todos...al darse cuenta Eriol se apresuró a decir
    
    
    Eriol: bueno...¿Qué te parece un agua?
    
    
    Sheryl:(sonriendo empalagosamente a Eriol)-si tu me la ofreces claro que acepto Eriol...
    
    
    A Nakuru le molestó la actitud de Sheryl...-...Además que tiene que hacer ella aquí...no se le ha despegado a Eriol desde el día de ayer...hasta se quedó a dormir...mira muy feo a Todos sus amigos y eso no me gusta...PARECE COMO SI SOLO QUISIERA ACAPARAR SU ATENCI"N...pero tal parece que soy la única que se dá cuenta de eso..por que Eriol...¡ESTÁ EN SU NUBE CON ELLA¡
    
    
    Al salir del café, los chicos se dirigieron a recorrer algunas tiendas, afuera estaba ocultándose el sol, se quedaron de ver en un punto específico y después de una hora regresaron a casa de Eriol. Mientras todos platicaban animadamente en la sala, Nakuru hizo a Eriol una seña para que se acercara. Se dirigió con él a la cocina hasta que estuvieron seguros de que nadie los escuchaba.
    
    
    Nakuru: debo decirte algo Eriol... –
    
    
    Eriol: si es de nuevo sobre Sheryl, lo único que debo decirte es que la dejes en paz...no te das cuenta ...estoy empezando a sentir algo que nunca antes había experimentado....
    
    
    Nakuru: pero ella...
    
    
    Eriol: ya te lo dije, no me gusta discutir, lo sabes...
    
    
    Nakuru: su madre ha llamado Eriol (Eriol se dio cuenta que era otra cosa y se sonrojó un poco...)llamó histérica diciendo que su hija no había estado todo el día de ayer, no había ido a dormir, y mucho menos estuvo con ella hoy. Exigía saber si tu tenías algo que ver con lo sucedido, y que si así era que le devolvieras a su hija de inmediato y si vieras que furiosa se escuchaba, la señora dijo algunas cosas ofensivas sobre ti...deberías...-
    
    
    Eriol: además ella fue a su casa esta mañana y dijo que su madre le había dado permiso de ir con nosotros a recorrer Londres, no entiendo por que la señora dice que no la ha visto-dijo Eriol interrumpiendo a Nakuru
    
    
    Nakuru: ¿Qué no te das cuenta Eriol?
    
    
    Eriol: ¿de que?-
    
    
    Nakuru: de su farza...lo tenía planeado...algo quiere...no se te ha despegado desde ayer...acaso no ves que planeó todo...
    
    
    Eriol: pero regresó con otra ropa, cuando fue a ver a su madre...se fue a cambiar...
    
    
    Nakuru: no Eriol, ella traía una bolsa, y seguramente ahí traía la ropa, no fue a ver a su madre.
    
    
    Eriol: ¿Pero entonces porque la farsa? Adonde iría...ella no haría algo así...
    
    
    Nakuru: ¿Qué te ha dado?, tu nunca pasarías por tonto , no puedo creer que la mujer te ciegue, acaso te sacó los ojos que no miras...-Eriol frunció el entrecejo, y Nakuru se dio cuenta de su error-...ohh...lo siento...Eriol...no quise decir eso..bueno algo así...me entiendes...solo es que no puedo confiar en ella...además no deja de querer acapararte...yo... Eriol: ¡le tienes mala voluntad¡ no tengo que ver si te agrada o no una persona para que pueda quererla¡- (dijo Eriol dándose la vuelta y salió enérgico de la cocina, afuera se encontró con Sheryl en el pasillo para su sorpresa, había comenzado a reflexionar sobre lo que le dijo Nakuru pero al mirar la carita melosa de Sheryl borró de su mente todo pensamiento negativo, y volvió a ser hechizado por sus ojos y su sonrisa...ella era perfecta, pensaba él.)
    
    
    Sheryl: Eriol...te estaba buscando...
    
    
    Eriol: si...-dijo mirándola, el tono de rosa en sus labios combinaba muy bien con su pequeña faldita del mismo color, y su camisa blanca, además que la hacía lucir tierna, cual niña consentida y sensual- yo también...
    
    
    Sheryl: ¿me buscabas...por que.?
    
    
    Eriol: solamente para...mirarte... (Sheryl sonrió al chico, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello sonrosado de Eriol, quien para su propia sorpresa sintió como un mar de hormigueos le recorrían el cuerpo, respondió a su abrazo rodeando las caderas de Sheryl, agachó un poco su cabeza para quedar cerca de la de ella, entre su pecho y tórax, sentía el cuerpo femenil de ella apretado contra él, sus suaves senos haciendo una presión de sensaciones extrañas; sus labios se tocaron, y se fundieron en un largo beso, Eriol colocó en él toda su pasión, y sabía que era correspondido de igual manera, un instante Sheryl se separó de él, y de su boquita entreabierta emergió su lengua, la cual introdujo en la boca de él, y el beso se volvió mas sensual y pasional. Eriol podría haber pasado toda la vida pegado a Sheryl de esa manera, el beso estaba invadiéndolo con una extraña sensación, que aumento a un grado intenso cuando Sheryl comenzó a pasear sus labios, besando su cuello, y luego el volvió a buscar su boca y siguió el mismo procedimiento, un "nada "solo paraíso tenía en la mente, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y su respiración se agitaba, sentía que perdía el control de el mismo, y que en realidad así quería que fuera...cuando ya sus manos se comenzaban a deslizar en la espalda de Sheryl, ella se apartó de pronto toscamente, sobresaltándolo por esa forma vil frialdad. Alrededor de los labios de ella y de él se encontraba difuminado el lápiz labial rosado de ella, sus mejillas en la piel blanca y delicada estaban enrojecidas, en sus ojos había una flamita encendida. Su respiración era agitada, pero la de Eriol casi el doble como si hubiera corrido sin detenerse por largas horas, también estaba muy sonrosado de todo el rostro... )
    
    
    Sheryl: quería decirte que debo irme...-mencionó, de pronto, como si lo ocurrido segundos atrás en realidad hubiera tenido importancia, o como si no hubiera ocurrido nada...
    
    
    Eriol: pero es algo tarde...te llevaré a tu casa...-contestó tratando de regular su respiración
    
    
    Sheryl: gracias...te espero en el recibidor... (Eriol la vio alejarse caminando normal, contoneando sus caderas sensuales por el largo y vacío pasillo, intento decirle algo más, sobre lo ocurrido,¿como era posible que lo dejara así, ahí, y sin reconocerlo muy exitado...aquella pasión de su beso adonde se fue, que representaba? Se acomodó la camisa del cuello, el cual estaba torcido cundo Sheryl lo besaba con pasión, tomó la chaqueta del perchero de su habitación, se le ocurrió mirarse en el espejo, se quitó los residuos del lápiz labial de Sheryl de su barbilla, mejillas labios, y del cuello, se acomodó un poco el cabello, y salió a toda prisa, pasó frente a todos en el recibidor, y se disculpó con ellos, prometiéndoles que iba a dejar a Sheryl a su casa, los demás se divertían viendo como Yamazaki se enfrentaba a Yukito en una partida de poker. Sheryl salió junto a Eriol, ella le pidió que no usara el auto, que prefería caminar, así que Eriol pensaba que así podrían platicar, y talvez podría entonces decirle lo que ella lo hacía sentir, ya que era talvez seguro que talvez con ese beso ella le transmitía sus sentimientos por correspondidos.
    
    
    Pasaron 5 minutos mientras caminaban, ninguno de los dos decía nada, Sheryl parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, pero no se veía tímida en lo absoluto, aún conservaba esa actitud mezquina, como de superioridad u orgullo, su belleza era tal que la luz de la luna en su rostro, en su figura la hacía parecer un ángel, pero Eriol se sentía nervioso, aturdido, confundido por la actitud de su chica, debía abordarla lo más pronto posible o su corazón estallaría...
    
    
    Sheryl: no digas nada ...-dijo de pronto, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, ya que en ese instante él estuvo a punto de decir algo...
    
    
    Eriol: ¿nada de que?
    
    
    Sheryl: de lo que pensabas decir...-hizo una pausa, Eriol no entendía-solo mira la luna esta noche...es mas hermosa si la vez en silencio...-parecía que ella temía que abordara el tema de lo sucedido...Esa mañana y hace apenas unos minutos, Aquella mañana, sobre la cama, había besado a Eriol, si , con la misma dosis de pasión , Se apoyaba contra la cama de Eriol sobre la que él se encontraba cada segundo más, a Eriol se le cortaba la respiración, pero en esos instantes, el ruido de alguien tocando la puerta de la habitación los había sacado del extasis: era Nakuru, quien entró pero para entonces, ella ya estaba de pié, como si hubiese estado solo platicando con Eriol, el se incorporaba tímidamente y se acomodaba de nuevo el cuello del pijama... al verla la miró como si no estuviera y salió del cuarto, aquello a Nakuru le dio mas motivos para meditar sobre el tipo de chica que era o al menos daba a entender, pero Nakuru no dijo nada a Eriol, debía llegar a tener mas motivos... ¿Pero que situaciones tan extrañas me suceden con ella?, ni siquiera somos novios, meditaba Eriol...o al menos eso planeo...supongo que aquello pudo significar algo...
    
    
    Eriol: si es hermosa solo por que la miro contigo...-agregó ante aquel punto de vista, prefiriendo no incomodar a Sheryl con lo que le pensaba preguntar, pero se arrepintió, él quería saber sus motivos...sus razones
    
    
    Sheryl: Eres un cursi romántico...por eso me gustas...- ( Pasaron por el Hide Park, sin adentrarse, después dieron vuelta frente a la Scotland Yard, Sheryl era la que lo guiaba, aunque el hubiera preferido no pasar por aquel lugar, para que ella no recordara su tragedia, pero ella solo miró la construcción, no parecía darle importancia, nada cambio en sus facciones, seguía ensimismada en el silencio, y a dos calles más llegaron a un edificio, de residencias, se detuvieron frente a las puertas de entrada...
    
    
    Sheryl: gracias por todo Eriol, me gustó mucho conocer a tus amigos y pasear contigo.
    
    
    Eriol: no hay de que Sheryl, me agrada estar contigo, me agrada verte, me gusta mirarte...
    
    
    Sheryl: no comiences a halagarme....-hizo una pausa y lo miró a los ojos acariciando la mejilla sonrosada de él-eres tan dulce...nunca había conocido a un chico como tú...tan romántico y amable, lindo, apuesto y que supiera besar tan bien...-Para eso Eriol ya sentía que le salía humo por las orejas de tan sonrojado que se puso, comenzaba a abordar el tema, debía decirle, pero de sus labios solo salía una risita tonta, y para cuando iba a decir algo, los labios de Sheryl ya estaban contra los de él, y lo besaban dulcemente, pero él debía saber sus motivos...debía decirle lo que él sentía y saber si aquello significaba algo, así que rechazó la dulce tentación de su boca y se separó, la tomó por los hombros, y le dijo:
    
    
    Eriol: ¿por qué hacemos esto?, solo quiero saberlo...yo siento por ti algo Sheryl, algo que va mas aya de la amistad...y tu...nosotros...es decir- Sheryl lo miró como si él le estuviera reprochando algo-solo quiero saberlo Sheryl, una sola cosa...
    
    
    Sheryl:¿qué?...
    
    
    Eriol: dame tus razones...dame tu motivo...sientes lo mismo que yó?-Eriol sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón pero intentó concentrarse en mirarla a los ojos -¿Qué... sientes tu?-de su rostro se había borrado aquella expresión airada y se había convertido en una expresión de melancolía -...yo...Te amo Sheryl...- Sheryl bajo su mirada con el entrecejo fruncido con gesto en su expresión como de desilusión, o al menos eso parecía, no dijo nada...-solo dímelo, no me tengas así, o acaso ¿no significaron nada tus besos?,tus palabras, lo que hemos vivido?...solo quiero saberlo...
    
    
    Sheryl: Eriol...yo...ya es tarde...debo irme...-dio media vuelta, se soltó de Eriol sin mirarlo a los ojos, y comenzó a alejarse-gracias- agregó para atravesar la puerta de entrada, sin mirarlo de nuevo, y dejándolo ahí, solo, alumbrado por la tibia luz del farol de la calle, y en el silencio, el también comenzó a alejarse, pero no por el mismo camino...se sentía frustrado, usado, con un vuelco en el alma, y un dolor en el pecho que agonizaba sus sentidos, y su corazón.
    
    
    * * *
    
    
    -esta noche....necesito sangre...necesito carne...necesito matar...pero tú eres mi principal presa...-
    
    
    * * *
    
    
    Quizá el dolor que sentía en su corazón, hizo que sus sentidos fueran capturados por aquella agonía y no lo ayudaran a sentir lo que le sobrevenía, había estado caminando por el camino largo de regreso, o talvez ni siquiera había estado consiente hacia donde iba, o no recordaba que se estaba demorando y tenía visitas en casa; de pronto apareció frente a él una navaja, muy cerca de su cuello, y a su derecha, una pistola apuntando a su oreja, y miro a su alrededor y vio cuatro hombres de mala facha, con rostros obscurecidos por la noche, cuyas bocas estaban tapadas por una mascada...
    
    
    -entrégame todo tu dinero amigo...en silencio y rápido...no querrás sentir nuestra furia...podemos hacer que tu linda cara desaparezca-dijo el hombre que le tendía el cuchillo enfrente, y los otros tres se rieron en tono de burla, sin dejar de rodearlo...
    
    
    -¿Qué esperas?...no te hagas el valientito...- (Eriol se sentía sorprendido, era la primera vez que le sucedía esto , de antemano siempre había sabido que Londres tenía sus pros y sus contras, pero el era la reencarnación de Leed Clow, ¿porque no sintió la presencia de peligro para haberse escabullido entre la oscuridad con su poder?...no sería de hombre huir de allí con magia...debía enfrentarse, y si moría en el intento, ya que mas daba?, si lo que el creía talvez no era...¿A quién le importaría?...Sheryl no me ama...pensaba él... y deslizó su mano hacia su bolsillo, como simulando a sacar su cartera, pero en un momento, con su otra mano con un movimiento rápido y ágil retorció la mano del hombre que portaba el cuchillo, y con la otra le dobló hacia atrás el brazo al hombre de la pistola, propinó una patada fuerte al que estaba detrás, y los tres cayeron al suelo, y se le cayeron al mismo tiempo los anteojos, quedando solo uno de los hombres libre detrás de él, quien antes que lo pensara ya le había propinado un golpe en la nuca con el puño, Eriol cayó al suelo, le había dolido el golpe, pero al intentar levantarse el mismo hombre al que había pateado se levantó y lo tomó fuertemente de la cintura, y otro tomó sus brazos, miró al cielo oscuro, y a su alrededor, aquel callejón estaba vacío y solo un farol a 20 metros alumbraba miserablemente, sintió dolor en el estómago, comenzó a ver sangre brotando y manchando su camisa, lentamente, gota a gota la sangre se derramaba al suelo...
    
    
    -después de todo no traía gran cosa en mi cartera...no traígo nada de valor...y talvez yo mismo no tengo valor para ella...pensaba para sí mismo, estaba comenzando a ver mas borroso de lo que veía sin lentes...se veía todo nubloso...solo veía sangre, y una mano deslizándose en su entrepierna...
    
    
    -vas a sentir lo que es el placer...si no traes dinero ...por lo menos nos llevaremos el gusto...-escuch cerca de él, ahora estaba en el suelo, su pecho contra la tierra, comenzando a sentir furia, y terror....comenzaba a gritar, pero su voz era ahogada pues el dolor se expandía por todo su cuerpo...solo le quedaba una salida....pero una brisa fría lo hizo temblar, y alrededor del oscuro callejón se comenzó a expandir una niebla grotesca, los hombres detrás de él hicieron una pausa en sus burlas, y en lo que iban a empezar, el silencio invadió a su alrededor, se gir adolorido , los hombres ya no lo sujetaban, y pudo ver una sombra borrosa deslizarse, en el aire, no parecía tener pies, pero en un parpadeo ya tenía a uno de aquellos tomado por el cuello, le abrió al garganta comenzó a beber de su sangre que salía por montones, tiro su cuerpo a la calle, en cuento cayo al suelo el hombre soltó un grito de dolor ahogado por la sangre, tomo al segundo por la cintura y con sus manos fue desgarrando lentamente la piel de el estomago, célula por célula, tendón por tendón músculo por músculo la desgarro, el hombre gritaba de dolor, finalmente el ente llego al intestino delgado y se lo saco, sacando el intestino llego a los grandes vasos del abdomen que destrozo brutalmente destrozándole el intestino grueso y la raquis, así dejo al hombre tendido en el suelo y con un enorme agujero en el estomago con los pedazos desechos y mezclados de el intestino grueso, delgado, un pedazo de raquis, y claro los grandes vasos del abdomen que por cierto después de unos cuentos minutos dejo de retorcerse al tercer hombre que agarro tomo su mano y le quito la piel lentamente, después le quito los lumbricales, el fexor del meñique y el flexor corto del pulgar, llegando a los tendones que rompió sin piedad, así siguió hasta quitarle toda piel y los músculos junto con sus tendones del brazo derecho, y hubiera seguido destrozándole mas, pero el hombre calló muerto del dolor, ¡lastima!, pero aun le quedaba otro, así que el otro lo tomo lo tiro al suelo boca abajo saco una cuchillas, de su ropa, y se las enterró al hombre en la columna vertical, disfrutando de rompérsela, poco a poco dándole vueltas a las cuchillas como si fueran tornillos, después de enterrarle 6 cuchillas en la espalda, agarro sus piernas y se las arranco de un tirón, el hombre grito fuertemente minutos después murió a causa de un desangramiento, en lenta agonía viendo como las venas mal cortadas sobresalían por los músculos de las piernas amputadas, Eriol que presencio en primera fila todo el espectáculo, cerro los ojos intentando olvidar aquellas horribles y sádicas imágenes, que a pesar de que era miope, tuvo la oportunidad de ver como eran torturados esos hombres, sintió unas ganas tremendas de vomitar, el olor a sangre penetraba en su nariz llenándole los pulmones de ese toxico olor a muerto, la sombra se acerco a el en sus mano llevaba algo muy extraño, de pronto sintió como era bañado en la sangre de los muertos, una estridente risa se escucho por toda la calle, en ese momento Eriol sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo, no podía utilizar sus poderes ahora, algo lo mantenía firme, en el suelo, sin poder moverse....y la sombra ya no estaba en un parpadear...aquello se había ido...había matado frente a sus ojos, y él sangraba, del vientre en el suelo, con una cabeza apartada de su cuerpo frente a él....y en el cielo nocturno, las nubes se juntaban, y comenzó a llover.
    
    
    Continuará...
    
    
    Notas de las autoras: Hola¡ esperamos que este capítulo no haya estado demasiado meloso, aún así, sugerimos que sigan el fínc hasta su final, ya que las cosas se pondrán interesantes, si tienen algún comentario, petición, demanda, cuestión sobre esta historia, no olvides escribir un Review o un e-mail please¡, a Kirsche_himtsu@hotmail.com y hiragizawa_ale@hotmail.com
    


	5. viatico para el corazon

Dreams of dead 

Por: Ale-chan y Kirsche 

Capítulo V: "Manchas en la fina alfombra persa" 

-_¡¡Eriol¡¡Eriol¡¡_- 

El joven recobró los sentidos, sentía que en sus sueños aquella voz que lo hacía temblar, aquella dulce voz lo llamaba por su nombre...._¿Pero cómo?...acabo de dejarla en su casa...no quedamos cuando nos veríamos de nuevo...pero aún así...yo...después..._

Abrió los ojos lentamente, su vista era borrosa, pero poco a poco pudo mejorar su visión hasta que aquella nublosa imagen que tenía el cabello rubio, se convirtió en Sheryl..Sheryl frente a él, sentada sobre el colchón a su lado... 

-mi amor...Eriol...Eriol...al fin has despertado... 

Sheryl lo tomó con sus manos por las mejillas, y lo acarició como si fuera un niño enfermo y ella fuera su preocupada madre... 

Eriol se dio cuenta de que le dolía la garganta, y le costó trabajo poder hablar, con la voz ronca... 

-Sheryl...-dijo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, en su casa, aquello era el cuarto de un hospital, un lugar muy frío, todo era de color blanco, y casi se sentía como un loco en un manicómio...pero a él le preocupaba otra cosa..."¿Qué hacía él en ese lugar?"-Sheryl¡....¿Qué... 

-Shhhh-lo calló sheryl, pasándole suavemente uno de sus dedos por los labios-no te esfuerces en hablar, necesitas reposo, por que esa herida no se cerrará sola...te duele la garganta por aquel esfuerzo de tu voz cuando gritaste aquella noche.... 

..."¿Herida?","¿Cuál herida?"...pensó Eriol y poco a poco sus pensamientos se fueron aclarando, y llegó a él el recuerdo...el recuerdo del asalto, los ladrones, la navaja...aquella sombra, los asesinatos, después él mismo, gritando a todo pulmón y quedando sin sentido minutos después; su rostro palideció....lo demás no lo recordaba...solo sabía que él debería estar ya muerto..¿Por qué aquella monstruosidad no lo había matado a él también?....Miró hacia abajo-hacia su demás cuerpo-tenía vendado desde su pecho hasta su estómago, y tenía parches en el cuello... 

-has estado aquí dos días Eriol...y aún no entiendo nada...no entiendo como fue que sucedió esto...estuviste casi a punto de morir...-Sheryl lo miraba con melancolía, sus ojos estaban algo irritados...-¿Cómo pasó Eriol?¡¡ 

-señorita...señorita, el paciente necesita paz, no le haga interrogatorios, no es apropiado, podría hacer el favor de salir de aquí... 

-¿Por qué?-Sheryl miraba ala enfermera que acababa de entrar con disgusto y desconfianza...-Quiero quedarme aquí¡ 

-por favor señorita...no es la única que quiere visitar al joven...-le tocó el hombro a Sheryl... 

-Suélteme...usted no entiende nada, ¡él no necesita a nadie mas que a mí¡¡ yo he estado aquí toda la noche velando su sueño y usted no es nadie para correrme¡¡ 

-Voy a aplicarle su medicamento...hágame ese favor...-La enfermera le mostró una jeringa y unos frascos con pastillas y ya comenzaba a molestarse.. 

-¡¿y que no lo puede hacer frente a mí?¡..-exclamó Sheryl...pero se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo tonto... 

-joven, quiere voltearse un poco a la derecha, debo inyectarlo...en el glúteo-Aquello hizo que Eriol se sonrojara, y él le dijo a Sheryl que saliera por favor, a lo que la chica accedió a regañadientes... 

La enfermera cerró la puerta, y se quedó de espaldas a Eriol, se quitó el cubre bocas que traía puesto, y el gorro, se soltó el cabello castaño claro, que llegó hasta su cintura. Eriol miró aquello con extrañeza...y extrañamente aquella silueta, y aquel cabello hermosos se le hacían familiares... 

-KAHO MIZUKI¡-dijo Eriol con su voz algo cortada, ya que le dolía la garganta... 

-Hola Eriol¡...perdón por el retraso...pero mis cursos me impidieron llegar en la fecha señalada... 

Eriol tenía muchas preguntas, pero como Kaho sabía que no era prudente que esforzara su voz, decidió hablar ella... 

-Antes que nada me da mucho gusto verte, ya que desde hace 6 meses no teníamos contacto por mi viaje a Massachusetts...claro que a pesar de eso a quien le iba a agradar encontrarse con esto...¿Verdad?...me refiero a tu accidente...de verdad espero que te recuperes pronto...y según el doctor que te atendió, como no es muy profunda tu herida y te pudieron atender a tiempo, podrás salir en dos días... 

Eriol miró a Mizuki, fijamente, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, seguía estando hermosa y con su porte formal y delicado, y le sonrió.... 

-a mí también me ha encantado mirarte de nuevo ...Kaho...y ¿Cóm..?- 

-no ahora nó...cuando te recuperes podremos hablar todo lo que quieras, ya que yo también tengo mucho que contarte....pero por ahora solo quería que supieras que estoy aquí, al igual que todos tus amigos –Ella le sonrió tiernamente-que por cierto , esa chica...la guerita...ha estado metida en esta habitación sentada a lado de tu cama mucho tiempo, quien sabe cuantas cosas te decía al oído mientras estabas inconsciente...y como no quería dejar a nadie entrar, tuvimos que planear esto para sacarla por lo menos unos momentos...para poder verte... 

Eriol se limitó a hacer un gesto de gracia ante lo de la arrogancia de Sheryl, pero luego sonrió para sí mismo al recordar su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules...gesto del que Kaho se percató... 

-se ve que se ha preocupado mucho por ti...eres importante para ella...-Kaho bajó su vista al suelo, y de su cara se borró esa sonrisa... 

-hablas de Sheryl-dijo Eriol sin darse cuenta de la expresión de Mizuki...pero sí recordando de pronto lo sucedido aquella noche de su accidente...Sheryl, con su silencio...le había dado la indirecta...-..no..no creo ser importante para ella...-y su rostro volvió a ser serio. 

-bueno...yo no diría eso...si tú y ella...llegaran a ... 

-Kaho...-interrumpió Eriol, tratando de incorporarse sobre la cama para levantarse, a lo que Mizuki sobresaltada acudió cerca de él para impedírselo...Para Eriol era un poco doloroso ya que la herida en su estómago le dolía, pero el esfuerzo lo valía. Pero Mizuki ya lo tenía sostenido, obligándolo con sus brazos a quedarse como estaba. 

Ya tenía a Kaho muy cerca, sin querer, ella lo seguía reincorporando a su estado anterior, lo tapó de nuevo con la sábana, se le acercó al rostro y depositó en él un cálido beso en la mejilla, le acarició sus cabellos negros y alborotados, lo miró con ternura, como una madre mira a su recién nacido...pero esto era una ocasión muy diferente... 

-decía...que si tu y ella llegaran a ser "algo"... yo te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo a su lado...yo sé que ya no eres un niño...y quiero que vivas la intensidad de lo que es amar a todo su máximo, por que es algo realmente hermoso, de lo que ningún humano puede ser privado de vivir...- 

-¿Por qué me dices eso de esa forma?, lo dices como si estuviera por casarme...ella y yo no somos nada...- 

-pero la manera en que hace unos momentos sonreíste cuando escuchaste su nombre me dijo otra cosa...- 

-Kaho...-mencionó Eriol, sin darle mucho volumen a su voz...-quieres decir que tu y.. 

Kaho se acercó a él, sonriéndole, le tocó la mejilla y esta vez lo besó, pero no en la mejilla, sus labios estaban juntos, y en ese momento ella ya no sintió remordimientos de ningún tipo, por que el ya no era un niño de 11 años, y por que ese era el primer y ultimo beso entre los dos...él tenía ahora una vida que vivir, y no a lado de ella, si no a lado de alguien más, no un amor platónico, o de la infancia, si no un amor puro de esos que solo se viven una vez... 

-yo sé que ella te ama...y tú a ella...y ahora que sé esto, no quería decirle adiós a lo que había entre nosotros sin antes darme cuente de que estarías bien, y de que aprenderías a ser libre de escoger tus sentimientos...y ya que esto solo quedará entre nosotros, déjame decirte- Kaho recobró su sonrisa pero esta vez era algo pícara -que sabes besar bien ....bueno...creo que mejor te dejo descansar...platicaremos ya sabes cuando tu voz este fortalecida...y cuídate esa herida...- se levantó rápidamente y volvió a tocarle la mejilla dándole unas suaves palmadas-descansa jovencito... 

Se alejó a paso lento, traía puesto ese uniforme de enfermera, el cual le quedaba muy bien a su figura hermosa, su cabello lacio y castaño se tambaleaba al compás de sus pasos, y salió de la habitación. Afuera, cuando cerró la puerta, se secó una lágrima del rostro, y sonrió para sí misma, al recordar a Eriol, y comparándolo con aquel niño con alma de adulto que ya hace mucho tiempo, le había robado el corazón, corazón que secretamente se había roto, al sentir los labios de él....fue un sentimiento de culpabilidad extraño, por que ella era mayor que él físicamente...aunque interiormente Eriol era la reencarnación de un hombre mayor diferente, pero en su misma esencia aún había un Eriol adolescente...y ella había dejado pasar el tiempo hasta que hoy, antes de que él la olvidara por completo, pudiera sentir la dulce miel de aquellos labios. Y aquel beso, fue la única curación, que el corazón de Kaho había necesitado para darle a aquel amor el adiós definitivo. 

(Solo a "aquel amor", ya que seguirían siendo amigos) 

**************** 

Pasaron dos días, y después de varias entrevistas con la policía y las autoridades que resultaron bastante desagradables , y después de viras visitas de sus amigos, en una de las que Yukito extrañamente llegó amablemente y sonriendo con un arreglo floral para el chico, en la que había una nota en la que él especialmente y Toya le agradecían su hospitalidad y esperaba que se recuperara pronto; y las chicas le hicieron varias tarjetas cursis, una de ellas muy bonita de parte de Tomoyo, que tenía la fotografía de él, posando muy gracioso, con pose de modelo de zapatillas. 

Salió de aquel "reclusorio"(así lo llamó él) del que ya estaba harto, y amó el suelo, cuando pudo estirar sus piernas y alejarse de aquella cama con barrotes fríos. 

Durante su estancia en el hospital, entre aquellas visitas, llegó a él una persona a la que se sorprendió mucho ver, y no era Mizuki, aquel era uno de sus amigos de la preparatoria_... __Martín Howard._

********Flashback******** 

-hola Martín...¡Qué gusto verte¡-lo saludó Eriol, un día antes de que lo dieran de alta. 

-Mi querido Eriol!!! pero con que me encuentro....¿Qué fue esto?...¡No me digas que venias bien pacheco y te estrellaste en el puente de Londres...¡-bromeó su amigo. 

Eriol se ri con su amigo... 

-pues creo que te has equivocado...tu solo quieres esperar el momento de verme haciendo algo indebido para tirarme de tu burla...pero no esta vez no...-se bajó la sabana, para mostrarle su pecho y tórax vendado a Martin...A lo que este se sorprendió aun que ya sabia, lo anterior fue un chiste. 

-Te hirieron mucho? 

-pues la verdad no me detuve a examinar...casi no recuero nada... 

-¡Pero cómo dices eso¡, fuiste el extrañamente único sobreviviente con solo un rasguño, y digo "rasguño" a comparación de los otros cuatro que estaban ahí. por que esto ha sido el último acontecimiento del que todo Londres habla... 

-¡¿y que les sucedió a los otros cuatro? 

-pues que mas le iba a pasar...están halla abajo, enterrados, muertos...pero en serio es algo tan increíble que te juro que vas a ser el chico del que mas se va a hablar en la Prepa... 

-pero...entonces te enteraste por las noticias de mi accidente. 

-no, llamé a tu casa...por si no recuerdas, quedaste de llamarme para ver a que hora podía visitarte...dijiste queme presentarías a tus amigas japonesitas...cosa que yo no sé por que ...tuve que hacer por mi cuenta, ya que estaban ellas afuera de tu habitación, y...pues me presente...ah...por eso te había llamado, me contestó tu plana niñera Akizuki y fue a sí como me enteré de que eras tú el chico sobreviviente de aquel masacre¡. 

-nadie más lo sabe?... 

-bueno de los asesinatos, todos...pero del chico sobreviviente...que eras tú...pues creo que soy el único al que Nakuru le ha dicho...pero vaya la suerte que tienes.... 

-por favor...no le digas a nadie más...es lo único que te pido... 

-no sé por que...te daría fama entre las chicas de la prepa y la admiración del público...además, como este es un hospital privado, solo para gente nice como tu, se respeta la privacidad, y si no ha llegado aún la prensa a acosarte es por que talvez alguien le dio dinero a los bocones del hospital....pero si tu así lo quieres, no diré nada.... 

-gracias Martin...por que esto no es algo tan agradable como para...tu sabes... 

-sí, tienes razón...viéndolo de otra forma, si lo supieran todos, pensarían que talvez tu fuiste el asesino....-lo miró como simulando tener miedo y se alejó unos centímetros...-¿Estas seguro que no fuiste tú?, y fingiste ser una victima hiriéndote a ti mismo...?? 

-sabes que no...Martin...no vi al asesino...aquellos eran unos asaltantes y me habían enterrado la navaja...y aquel misterioso masacrador no sé por que no me partió en pedacitos a mí también... 

-en serio....ja, ja...lo sabía...con esa cara, ¿Quién rayos sospecharía...?...-le jala las mejillas con sus dedos y con estrellitas en los ojos-apuesto a que eres descendiente de Jack el destripador...solo que aquí no solo destriparon... 

-podrías dejar de hablar sobre eso... 

-bueno...por cierto...ya que me debes una cena con tigo y tus amigos a de Japón que me vienes prometiendo desde hace...muchísimo...y como ya mañana te darán de alta, en lo que te repones un poco más y eso.../dejame ver...mañana es martes...mmm...el viernes...si.../ que te parece el viernes...en mi casa, ya sabes cual es, mis padres no están ese día, perfecto....una reunión . con tigo...tus amigos...y tu amigas...sí tus amigas...asegúrate de que vayan todas, por que hace rato que las vi, son preciosas, sí, como tu dijiste.... 

-claro Martin, me encargaré de eso, cuenta con migo, los llevaré a todos...solo un detalle...¿Cuál te ha gustado más?... 

-de que... 

-de mis amigas-le sonríe... 

-la verdad, ....no me aprendí bien sus nombres...todas están como quieren ...pero...aquella... 

chica, cabello negro...y la otra de cabello castaño...si, las dos, una tiene cabello lacio, negro y largo, piel clara, y la otra de cabello castaño un poco largo hasta los hombros... de ojos verdes...na era Meying...no, Flor de Mayo... y la otra Shizura si ... 

Eriol rió al ver el intento de su amigo en pronunciar aquellos nombres... 

-¿A que hora van a llegar?- 

-no lo se Martín- 

-es que tengo que ver, serán 13, 14 no 20 latas, y...eso es muy poco que sea un caja completa- 

-¿qué tanto tramas?- le pregunto Eriol 

-¡¡¡¿¿cómo que, que tramo??!!!, no es obvio la fiesta, si voy a invitar a Federic, Dorian, Ihan, Jack, Helen, por cierto la linda Karen esta peguntando por ti, por ahí me contaron que le prometiste un paseo por el rió Tames, pícaro con que queriendo salir con mas de 7 chicas a la vez...- 

-no Martin, estas confundiendo las cosas, yo..- 

- si ya me se tus excusas, que dices invitamos a Carol, Ivahana, Mary, June, y a la bella Maya- 

-a quien quieras Martín- 

-bueno invitare a la oxigenada de Sylvi- 

-ay no esa no- 

-es que no quieres que alguien este todo el tiempo detrás de ti- le dijo Martín 

-exacto Martín- 

-esta bien no le invitare pero nunca faltan los colados, verdad, en ese caso nos vemos el viernes a las 8:00 me voy, tengo que comenzar con los preparativos. 

***Aquel viernes...*** 

-¿Cómo es posible que tomes esas cosas tan a la ligera?...eso fue casi un trauma¡¡- 

-tranquila...- 

-ya les has platicado a todos esto...??- 

-no, solo les dije que no vía a aquel asesino...que yo ya estaba sin sentido...por favor, no le digas a nadie más, esto es algo muy secreto que he estado guardando pero la verdad, después de vivir aquello, no soporto más....y no me gustaría asustar a los demás o alarmarlos...por que estoy muy feliz con su presencia...- 

-pero es importante...quizás esto sea algo en lo que tu estés involucrado Eriol...talvez por eso la "cosa"no te dañó...es que no entiendo nada...¿Cómo puede pasarle esto a la reencarnación de Clow-sama?....- 

-y ahora que lo pienso...¿no estarán expuestos ellos también?...de todas formas Nakuru, quiero que si alguien sale, vayas a su lado, al fin y al cabo puedes tomar tu verdadera apariencia si pasara algo malo...-dijo sin prestar atención a la ultima cuestión de Akizuki, sumido en sus pensamientos...-por que no podría enviarlos de regreso a Japón...antes de navidad, y sin explicaciones menos....esto es algo que debo analizar a profundidad...me estoy preocupando mucho...solo espero no volver atener esos sueños de nuevo... 

-ya no te tortures, recuerda que esta noche tienes una reunión Eriol...mañana hablaremos de esto con mas calma...porque yo también estoy preocupada amo...-dijo Akizuki, poniendo su dedo en el mentón, y se encaminó a la puerta, pero antes de salir agregó-¿No habrás invitado a Sheryl también?... 

-no...esta vez no puedes estar tranquila...-contestó Eriol. La ultima vez que vio a Sheryl fue aquel martes en que fue dado de alta, había estado cortante con ella y ella supuso que se trataba por lo sucedido la noche del accidente, entendió la indirecta y se fue con disgusto. desde entonces no la había viso de nuevo. Pero por otro lado, ella lo había cuidado en el hospital, y eso lo hacía sentirse como un malagradecido...cosa que lo hizo reflexionar los últimos días.._.¿sería posible que ella si sintiera algo por él?...¿O solo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos?... _

Mizuki ahora también era huésped de Eriol, el martes en la reunión había platicado mucho con él, sobre su viaje, y le relató a todos los demás Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Mei Lin Yukito, Toya(no muy a gusto con la presencia de Mizuki ahí, pero que podía hacer)...etc. ya sabenhistorias interesantes de lo que había aprendido en Estados Unidos. 

La tarde del viernes estaba soleada y cálida (cosa extraña estando en Londres)pero seguro era uno de esos días locos en los que el clima cambia a su gusto; cuando los chicos, a excepción de Toya , Yukito y Mizuki, salieron de la mansión Hiragizawa para ir a la reunión del amigo de Eriol, Martín Howard. 

Yukito convenció a Toya, (ya que este solo quería estar vigilando a Sakura) de que debían salir un rato a pasear por la cuidad, y dejaran a los chicos con sus asuntos, Mizuki prefirió quedarse en casa, la verdad era que no le gustaba ir de anexada a una reunión que "nada que ver con ella".Akizuki había salido a cenar con otro de sus miles de amigos íntimos. Spinel y Kero-chan, se habían estado quedando en una habitación apartada y secreta, con un enorme televisor jugando juegos de video y comiendo todo lo que podían y lo que Nakuru les llevaba en especial el glotón de Kero, con lo escondidos que estaban y felices en el ultimo piso, sótano digo un sótano muy agradablepara los que no sabían de su existencia, y los que sí, pasaban desapercibidos en ese lugar. 

* * * 

-un diablito para ti amigo...como...- 

-Li...- 

-sí, eso, - 

-arigatou¡- 

-entonces, ¿Eres de Hong Kong, no es así?- 

-sí, estudio la preparatoria en Japón- 

-digo, yo sé que no debe haber gran diferencia...bueno...¿No se te es difícil?..ya sabes...el idioma...costumbres, etc, tu sabes no?- 

-pues no mucho, creo que ya me acostumbré....-contestó Shaoran ante las preguntas de Martín. 

Martín era un muchacho alto y delgado, piel morena clara , ojos verdes, cabellos negros y cortos que brillaban a la luz de la gran sala donde se convocaba la reunión. Su casa no era tan grande como la de Eriol, pero si era elegante y agradable. El ambiente era tranquilo, Naoko y Rika se encontraban platicando sobre el tipo de flores silvestres que le hubieran quedado mejor a los adornos de la sala de Martín, mientras que Mary y June, asían el comentario de que tipo de personas eran las amigas de Eriol, Federic, Dorian, Ihan, Jack, Helen Yamazaki y Meiling, discutían su punto de vista sobre los masacres acontecidos en Londres últimamente, a lo que Chiharu se anexo para pisarle el pie cuando comenzó a relatar una absurda historia sobre "Como fue que el primer asesino en todo el mundo decidió ser un asesino". Maya, Inahana y Karen conversaban sobre lo guapos que eran los amigos de Eriol, Sakura se encontraba mas tranquila de lo que nunca pudo estar, a su lado su amado Shaoran, conversando con Martín y Eriol . Tomando bebidas, y procurando no abusar del alcohol, era agradable pasar aquellos momentos con sus amigos, en un lugar lejos de Japón. Sakura se levantó de su asiento, el gran ventanal que había en ese salón, abierto, mostraba claramente como comenzaba a ocultarse el sol amarillo, cambiando sus tonos a rojos, naranjas, mas rojos, hasta quedar desvaneciéndose solo una pequeña porción de luz en el horizonte, le anunciaba que había llegado el anochecer. Pero había algo, en aquella puesta de sol que...¡momento¡, no en aquella puesta de sol, había algo en ese lugar, no, no era el lugar, era ella, había algo interior que le hacía sentir un escalofrío....en el apenas casi oscuro cielo las nubes grises se arremolinaban como si esperaran el momento oportuno para desatar su aguacero. 

* * * 

En esos momentos en la mansión Hiragizawa... 

Kaho miraba por la ventana de la gran sala de la mansión de Eriol, estaba sola (a excepción por los dos guardianes escondidos en algún lugar ocupaos en otros asuntos), la luz de una lámpara junto al sofá, alumbraba las páginas de un libro abierto, se sentó y siguió con su lectura, todo era tranquilo para que pudiera leer en paz, ya que últimamente no tenía ratos para sí misma como ese debía aprovecharlo, en lo que los chicos regresaban de sus asuntos. 

La luna ya se alzaba sobre Londres, redonda y brillante, semejaba a la hostia consagrada en plena eucaristía antes de ser partida en dos. El silencio en aquel lugar fue roto, por un lejano ¡Plack¡ en alguna de las habitaciones de el piso de arriba, Kaho se sobresaltó un poco: _quizá era el viento que azotó una ventana mal cerrada,_ _será mejor ir a cerrarla, para que no siga azotándose..._

Se levantó, dejando su libro cerrado sobre el sofá, en la tapa se podía leer el nombre de la obra _"La Celestina" _de K. Howard. 

Mientras iba por el pasillo, afuera los truenos del cielo, anunciaban que talvez habría tormenta, iba a encender la luz del pasillo cuando un rayo le dio a uno de los cables de luz que se conectaban a la mansión de los Hiragizawa, iluminando por unos segundos todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, pero finalmente todo volvió a la negrura de la noche, quiso buscar un candelabro, pero entre la oscuridad del pasillo que había delante no vislumbraba nada., llegó a tientas hasta las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta, y comenzó a subir lentamente los chirriantes escalones, cuidando no tropezar, paso por paso, hasta que llegó arriba. Dio las gracias por que los grandes ventanales del pasillo de las habitaciones dejaban paso a la luz de afuera, la luz tenue que la luna regalaba, así ya podía ver al menos por donde caminaba y lo que había alrededor. La ventana lejana de alguna las habitaciones se volvió a azotar de nuevo, y esta vez, gracias a ello pudo saber que era la habitación que se encontraba hasta el fondo. 

Siguió caminando mientras sentía que comenzaba a helar, y que necesitaría un suéter, se frotó los brazos, paso una, dos, tres, cuatro seis, habitaciones, ocho, debe ser esa, la última. 

Era la habitación ocupada por Toya y Yukito, según parecía, y que por una otra causa se encontraba entreabierta a diferencia de las demás, abrió completamente la puerta. Y Sí, efectivamente, ahí estaba la gran ventana abierta de par en par, el aire frío de afuera entraba calándole los tobillos, y mas allá dentro de su falda, se dirigió a cerrarla. Y cuando lo hizo, notó que había pisado algo pegajoso con su zapato. Debajo en la alfombra, habían varias manchas de lodo fangoso, o eso parecía ser, ya que por la oscuridad solo veía esas como huellas negras y dispersas manchando el suelo que ella pisaba. _deberían limpiar sus zapatos antes de andar por ahí ensuciando._..pero se dio cuenta que aquellas huellas, trazaban un camino de la ventana hacia la puerta y afuera. Sintió un escalofrío, escuchó el ruido de unos pasos afuera de la habitación, _pero como si se supone que no había nadie mas que ella... _

Había una presencia extraña en ese lugar, sus sentidos se vieron esclavizados bajo aquel escalofrío...comenzaba a pensar que talvez el hecho de que no había luz la había alterado los nervios. _¡¿Cómo puede alguien entrar por una ventana que esta demasiado mas alta que el jardín como para dejar huellas de lodo?¡ ¿Quién puede escalar 5 metros en terreno de pared liso?¡...talvez estaba alterándose demasiado... _

Recorrió el pasillo completo de nuevo, caminando mas rápido de lo normal, podía seguir sintiendo aquella presencia dirigirse a algún lugar en aquella mansión antigua que había pertenecido a la familia Hiragizawa por muchos años... 

No se detuvo para analizar cuestiones propias, la presencia se detuvo en el punto exacto donde se encontraba la habitación del dueño de la casa. O al menos eso era lo que parecía, ya que ella conocía buena parte de aquella gran casona y la habitación de Eriol no era un secreto para ella. 

Frente a la puerta de la habitación de Leed Clow reencarnado, estaba ella, de pié, sus manos acalambradas no querían obedecer a la orden de girar la chapa. Pensó que sería mejor no hacerlo, había algo ahí que la aterrorizaba sin saber siquiera lo que era, talvez no debía acercarse, debía correr, salir de ahí, o llamar a Eriol. Aunque pudiera ser que solo estuviera imaginando cosas, que su cerebro la hacía sentir esas cosas talvez por el cansancio, talvez debía descansar, eran sus nervios...si eso...Pero la puerta no la esperó mucho, giró ella misma su propia chapa, y se abrió lentamente, rechinando, aquello parecía un relato de una novela de terror, solo que esto era una realidad...el misterio... Kaho se dio cuenta que estaba paralizada. 

Un gran relámpago en el cielo de Londres, hizo retumbar cada pared de la mansión, y su luz penetró por la ventana, y iluminó la silueta fija de un ser, un ser en aquella habitación antes obscura y ahora iluminada por el relámpago brillante... 

-¡¡¡Eriol¡¡¡ 

Cuando la luz aquella la dejó de cegar, su vista fue clara al mirara a aquella "persona", cuyos ojos azules, tras las gafas se posaron en ella, brillando de una forma casi sobrenatural, con sus cabellos alborotados, e iluminados tenuemente por la luz de la luna a través del ventanal... 

-Eriol?...eras tú, me habías dado un susto...-Kaho se tocó el pecho, su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte....-subí a cerrar la ventana de una de las habitaciones, se fue la luz, luego apareciste de repente aquí... 

El joven solo siguió ahí de pié, observándola con una expresión extraña, no parecía parpadear, ni articular palabra... 

***ADVERTENCIA**** 

Aquellos de corazón delicado, y sensible será mejor que se prevengan si no te gustan las escenas con un contenido fuerte, en cuanto a lenguaje y trama sera mejor que no sigas leyendo, ya que esto puede perturbar tu corazoncito 

****ADVERTENCIA**** 

-pero..¿Y los demás?...perdón por no escucharte llegar...-agregó Kaho, hacia Eriol que ahora, sin haberse percatado se dirigía hacia mizuki lentamente. 

Cuando llegó hasta ella, la miró con unos ojos acosadores, deslizó su mano lentamente hasta que llegó a la mejilla de kaho, 

-...Eriol?.... 

deslizó luego su otra mano hasta tocar la otra mejilla, y acercó su rostro a Kaho, hasta que juntó sus labios con los de ella, y comenzó a besarla, la rodeo con sus dos brazos acariciándola tiernamente, luego se separó de ella sin soltarla y dijo con una voz fría que no parecía la de él.... 

-Esta noche ante la luz de aquella luna tú y yo fornicaremos hasta que tus sentidos ya no resistan...-aquellas palabras, produjeron en Kaho un estremecimiento que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.._..aquellas palabras nunca las diría alguien como Eriol_; se separó de él un poco más, intentó soltarse pero los brazos que la rodeaban eran demasiado fuertes... 

-Eriol...Eriol suéltame...no se que te este sucediendo...yo no....-Sintió un jalón hacia atrás, él la había tomado por los cabellos y ahora estaba besando su cuello de una manera muy extraña, que la hacía sentir dolor-¡Ahg¡ 

-Silencio maldita zorra¡-dijo de nuevo el joven con una voz fría y tenebrosa que la hizo temblar, y dándole un jalón aún mas fuerte...._Aquel no era Eriol...no era su Eriol.._

Kaho sintió terror ante aquel comportamiento extraño de Eriol, levantó su mano y con ella empujó la cara de Eriol hacia atrás para intentar soltarse, su piel estaba fría, su mano resbaló de aquel rostro, y en ella se había llevado un pedazo de algo gelatinoso y chorreante...observó con horror como un pedazo de la mejilla y parte de la piel de la nariz de Hiragizawa estaban en su mano, y en aquel rostro un hoyo sangrante... 

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGHHHH¡-un grito desesperado de la garganta de ella y otro pedazo de la piel de Eriol cayó al suelo, quedando visible parte del cráneo... y aquellos ojos antes azules ahora estaban rojos . La criatura que la tenía sujetada no era Eriol, y ella estaba sola, y ahora la "cosa" que estaba frente a ella, sintió como algo frió paso por su vientre horizontalmente, de repente un dolor le hizo reaccionar y bajo la mirada a su vientre, el cual estaba un poco abierto pero la sangre comenzaba a corre haciendo un charco en la fina alfombra persa de la habitación de Eriol... 

Fue derribada contra la pared, Ella comenzó a gritar de dolor y de miedo, alguien debía escucharla ¡Alguien debía ayudarla¡ y el caso era que no había nadie mas que ella y vecinos a unos 3 km de la mansión Hiragizawa.... 

La criatura que seguía sangrante y con agujeros en la piel, dibujó una malévola sonrisa en lo que antes pudo ser la cara de un Eriol que no era real, y volvió acercarse, la tomó de nuevo por los cabellos y volvió a juntar sus labios y a besarla de nuevo, Kaho se rehusaba con lagrimas de horror por su rostro, y él al separarse unos centímetros, abrió su boca y de ella salió una lengua de color negro, bifida que se introdujo en la boca de Kaho, y más adentro de su garganta....se escuchó un ahogado ¡Glack¡ desde dentro del cuerpo de la mujer, y ahora la lengua de la misma se encontraba en el suelo. 

Vio su propia lengua en el suelo, la criatura riéndose malévolamente, se tocó la garganta, e intentó articular sonido y lo único que pudo escuchar de ella misma eran gemidos ahogados a volumen bajo y que le daba un dolor insoportable ¡DOLOR¡, y en su boca la sangre comenzó a correr lentamente 

-tu deseo será cumplido- dijo la criatura a su oído, y ella no podía entender a que se refería, ahora no podía gritar más, la sángrele salía por el vientre y la boca...y ella había pensado segundos antes en que preferiría morir que sufrir de aquélla manera.... y ¡momento¡ ¿Acaso la criatura podría escuchar lo que pensaba?...-pero lo terminaremos a mi manera...-agreg él, y la cargó en sus hombros de forma violenta, ella débil, sangrante, sin voz, y ninguna defensa a su alcance lo único que pudo hacer era llorar amargamente mientras su camino pisos arriba por unas escaleras que ella antes no había recorrido la hacían pensar que aquello debía ser una pesadilla de la que nunca podría salir.... 

y así era... 

La había llevado a la torre mas alta, de la casona...y ahí en una habitación amplia cubierta de madera que aguardaba muchos triques viejos que seguramente era el ático, la criatura ya le tenía preparada unas cuerdas, con las que la at verticalmente de pies y manos, con los dedos de los pies a veinte centímetros del suelo en medio de aquel lugar solo iluminado por la luna que alumbraba a través de una rejillas, Kaho junto con la boca seca observo con terror como se acercaba a ella la criatura, portando con sus garras un enorme objeto parecido a un martillo, y bajo ella en una caja había clavos de diferentes tamaños, oxidados y algunos ya torcidos, con aquel martillo en una garra y con la otra sujetando los labios de Kaho, hasta que la boca quedó completamente abierta, la golpeó varias veces con aquel instrumento hasta que la mayoría de sus dientes frontales cayeron al suelo, el dolor ya le había enrojecido a Kaho los ojos hasta casi al punto de parecer querer salir de sus cuencas, y la criatura, observando con placer el sufrimiento por el que su víctima pasaba tras sonoras y macabras carcajadas, la criatura, tomo unos pedazos de madera y convocando un fuego negro, la encendió, tomó uno por uno los clavos de aquella vieja caja, los aventó al fuego, después de cierto tiempo cuando los calvos estaban calientes, los clavo solo un poco en reemplazo a los dientes que antes había extraído dolorosamente de la boca de la mujer.... 

Ahora Kaho ya no podía gritar, su boca era una cuenca llena de sangre y en lugar de dientes ahora tenía clavos filosos y torcidos, haciéndole mas grandes las llagas de la agonía...aquel anterior agujero en su estómago seguía sangrando, su verdugo comenzó a desgarrarle la ropa, y con aquellas filosas pezuñas también parte de la piel, hasta que la dejó completamente desnuda, con sangre por todos lados aterrorizada, y agonizando de dolor..._que podría ser peor que aquello, ya no más sufrimiento, ya no mas dolor por favor..._imploraba el corazón de Kaho... 

Su sangre estaba ya por todas partes donde podía ver... 

Minutos después, cuando en su agonía Kaho creyó que ya podría morir tranquila, la criatura se volvió acercar, esta vez portando un gran candelabro de plata con dos velas encendidas, y unas grandes tijeras filosas de jardinería...riéndose de ella, y de la expresión en su rostro...Acto seguido, con el filo de aquellas tijeras recorrió la piel de Kaho, hasta llegar a sus senos, y con esos dos filos, derramó aún mas sangre y dolor cuando le cortó cada uno de sus pezones, y mientras esto la hacía sufrir aún más, tomó aquellas velas del candelabro y derramó la cera caliente sobre aquellas heridas donde antes hubieron sus pezones. 

Cuando el cuerpo de ella se tensaba de dolor, acerco el fuego negro a la parte de arriba del pecho, después con las tijeras comenz a cortar la piel, hasta que marcó por fin una serie de llagas que formaban una palabra en inglés, y con la llama de aquella vela las remarcó de manera que el la piel quemada quedó fija aquella palabra...y con el candelabro de plata le golpeó las piernas hasta que le rompió los huesos... 

Kaho ya había quedado sin sentido, ahí colgada, ensangrentada completamente y desmayada del dolor y del sufrimiento, su alma martirizada ya no debería tardar mucho en regresar de donde vino... y así debía ser, como ultimo paso le desató una de las muñecas y le rebanó la piel hasta que quedaron los huesos visibles y volvió a atarla, esta vez al mismo hueso, y siguió el mismo procedimiento con la otra. Finalmente tomo la herida del vientre y enterrando sus uñas hasta donde pudo las jalo hacia debajo de un solo golpe, las viseras, mezcladas con sangre y otros órganos cayeron al suelo, la cara de la mujer tenia un clara expresión de horror Miró con satisfacción el resultado de su obra sádica y macabra, y volvió a reír fuertemente, lamiéndose las manos manchadas con la sangre de la mujer, y acercándose a las viseras de suelo las tomo entre sus manos y después se llevo a la boca parte ellas, saboreo, sabor viscoso y crudo, se levanto y desapareció entre la oscuridad, aprovechando el trueno de un nuevo relámpago, con el que la lluvia se desató fuertemente afuera, sobre Londres ya que de nuevo sangre inocente se había derramado pero ahora no en las calles si no dentro de la mansión Hiragizawa. 

* * * 

En esos momentos , En alguna parte de la ciudad, una persona se sobresaltó de repente, y el monótono presentimiento de algo lo perturbó...la cabeza comenzó a dolerle, con una excusa se levantó de su siento y se dirigió al baño...Cerró la puerta de este, y recargó su mano en el lavabo, y con la otra presionaba su sien, el corazón le latía fuertemente, como nunca antes, sacó su celular del bolsillo, y marcó a su casa, nadie contestaba. 

-_invésil...son las doce de la noche...seguramente ya está descansando...¿por qu no se te ocurrió llamar un poco mas temprano para saber como estaba?...idiota..._-se dijo así mismo, dejó salir agua del grifo, quitándose los lentes y se empapó la cara, se sentía sofocado, y cansado...se desabotonó un botón más de la camisa, y se acomodó los cabellos negriazules , alguien llamó a la puerta del baño donde estaba...la abrió, era Sakura. 

-oh, vas a entrar?... 

-no Eriol...lo que pasa es que sentí algo extraño hace unos momentos...- 

-enserio...¿Qué? 

-como una especie de dolor en el pecho, quería saber si tu también sentiste algo así...ya que en ese momento te levantaste...- 

-no...yo no he sentido nada...solo un poco de mareo...-mintió Eriol por que Sakura en realidad parecía inquieta...-¿Ya quieres irte?-le preguntó él 

-..n..e..no es eso...no quiero echar a perder a los demás su buen rato... 

-no no te preocupes, yo lo entiendo, es más, yo también estaba pensando eso...pues que me duele un poco la cabeza...pero también no quisiera ser un aguafiestas con los demás... 

-entonces esperemos un poco más..- le contestó ella, y se dirigieron de nuevo a la reunión... 

CONTINUARÁ... 

Notas de las autoras: Esperamos que este capítulo les haya gustado, y que no haya sido demasiado sádico, como siempre no olviden nuestros correos : hiragizawa_ale@hotmail.com y saseli@msn.com , no se pierdan ni uno solo de estos capítulos que entrañan la historia de "Dreams of dead"........ Dejen Reviews, si es por lo melosos, reclámenle a Ale, si es pro lo sádicos reclámenle a Kirsche ella tiene la culpa, en fin díganos que les parece esta historia 

Kyome: no te puedo responder tu pregunta, es que no seria justo, solo puedo decir que el protagonista es Eriol, y cumplimos tu petición de que el fin sea mas largo, ¿y que dejaste un Review Camino a la Redención? pues Kirsche no la leído, date otra vuelta por aya quizás no subió bien, pero me alegra mucho el que tambien estes leyendo mi otro finc. 

Por cierto esta historia pasa de PG-13 a R por lo sangriento y sadista que es, por cierto, si quieren saber cuando actulizamos bueno pasen por la Bio de Kirsche ahi encontrara la fecha en la que se vuelve a subir uno capitulo o adelantos. 


End file.
